


Если бы не травы...

by SilenaYa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Everyday Life, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, POV Harry Potter, немагическое ау
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenaYa/pseuds/SilenaYa
Summary: Кто ж знал, что новое знакомство так сильно повлияет на жизнь и судьбу Гарри Поттера?





	1. Непредвиденные обстоятельства

**Author's Note:**

> Информация о растениях взята из интернета.

       _Когда-то давным-давно я мечтал о престижной увлекательной работе и настоящей любви. Такой, чтоб один раз и навсегда… Теперь же всё изменилось. Лишь бы выучиться и устроиться хоть куда-то. Лишь бы вырваться из дома тёти и зажить самостоятельно._  
        
        
      Тяжело вздохнув, я снова сгорбился над любимыми розами тётушки. Любить-то она их любила, только ухаживать не хотела, вот и возложила это неблагодарное дело на меня, да ещё и возмущалась, если что не так.  
        
      Конечно, она вместе с дядей приютила меня, когда родители погибли, и я был за это благодарен, но вот заботы и любви от родственников я так и не дождался. Держали за прислугу, если не хуже. А их сынок, кузен Дадли, вместе с дружками с удовольствием оттачивал на мне как свой острый язычок, так и приёмы рукопашки. Правда, старался не оставлять синяков на видных местах, но мне-то от этого было не легче…  
        
      Иногда я даже жалел, что выжил.  
        
      Надо было с родителями разбиться, тогда бы, небось, легче было. Всем. Но раз выжил, то только и оставалось, что жить дальше, как бы судьба ни сложилась. Я и жил. Как мог. И мечтал вырваться, стать самостоятельным, самому отвечать за свою судьбу. Прошлые мечты, до аварии, теперь казались такими детскими, невозможными, даже смешными. Правда, как подступиться к исполнению более реалистичной мечты, я тоже совсем не представлял. Как добиться своего?   
        
      Денег, несмотря на то, что с четырнадцати лет стал подрабатывать, у меня так и не было. Иногда удавалось утаить немного, но и те приходилось тратить как можно быстрее, чтоб не отобрали. Так что и квартиру снять, чтоб уехать из дому, было не на что.   
        
      Хотел в одиннадцать пойти в колледж, тогда смог бы жить отдельно, но ведь не дали. Действительно, как же лишиться-то такой подмоги по дому: неприхотливой, всё сносящей, знающей, как надо работать, да ещё и приносящей доход. Так что оставили меня там же, где учился до этого. Хорошо, хоть в шестнадцать не заставили работать, а дали возможность продолжить образование…   
        
      И вот теперь, когда осталось совсем немного до совершеннолетия, я стал всё чаще задаваться вопросом, что меня ждёт дальше.   
        
        
      — Гарри, ты закончил? — вдруг раздался из дома недовольный голос тёти Петуньи. Он всегда, когда тётя обращалась ко мне, звучал как-то брезгливо, высокомерно, словно показывая, насколько я ниже их всех, что ничего не стою.  
      — Пять минут, тётушка, — в ответ крикнул я, гадая, что ещё за работу придумала мне родственница. — Осталось десять роз, и я свободен.  
      — Какой ты медлительный, — фыркнули в ответ и демонстративно закрыли окно, через которое со мной разговаривали.  
      Пожав плечами, я продолжил работу. Уже давно такое обращение перестало задевать, иначе бы не выжил…   
        
      Наконец, закончив, я распрямился, потянулся, снял перчатки и отправился в дом, получать новые распоряжения, надеясь, что хоть сейчас не надо будет сидеть, скорчившись, а то такими темпами к концу дня спина совсем гнуться перестанет…  
      — Вот деньги, — только завидев меня, начала Петунья, кивком головы указав на комод, — сходи к мистеру Краучу. Мы вчера договорились, что он подберёт травы для Вернона, чтоб тот лучше спал, а то в последнее время совсем меня измучил, да и себя тоже. И смотри, чтоб принёс всё до последнего листика. Знаю я тебя... И денег тут ровно, так что ничего тебе не перепадёт, не мечтай… — увидев, как загорелись мои глаза, добавила Петунья, только её слова пропали даром. Не деньгам радовался-то, а прогулке. Спина отдохнёт, разомнусь, проветрюсь…   
      — Да, тётушка, — я аккуратно сжал деньги в кулаке.  
      — И смотри, нигде не задерживайся. Одна нога там, другая — тут! — напутствовала меня тётя уже в спину.  
        
        
      Погода стояла отличная, и было не важно, что Крауч этот жил почти на другом конце города, а денег на проезд мне, конечно же, не дали. Не беда. Пешком хоть и дольше, зато веселее. И дома можно появиться только под вечер. Хорошо.  
        
      Я шёл и наслаждался импровизированной свободой, представляя, что живу один, а сейчас просто вышел проветриться. А что, длительные прогулки полезны для здоровья…   
        
      Задумавшись, я не заметил даже, как оказался на месте. Взяв пакет с травами, я отдал деньги и двинулся в обратный путь. С мистером Краучем мы вряд ли обмолвились больше чем десятью словами — не любил я его, и он отвечал мне тем же. Но общаться приходилось: тётя нередко посылала меня забрать заказанное, и отказаться я не мог. Как, впрочем, и от любой другой работы. Пробовал однажды — сидеть в чулане пару дней только на хлебе и воде мне не понравилось…  
        
      Постепенно стало темнеть. Я уже почти дошёл, как услышал впереди голоса друзей Дадли, любителей поиздеваться надо мной даже в его отсутствие. И кузен такое поведение поощрял, что удивляло — он же вроде как считал меня персональным мальчиком для битья, а делиться своими игрушками Дадли никогда не любил.   
        
      Неудивительно, что я попятился, стараясь не попасться им на глаза, и, конечно же, такое поведение в моём исполнении не могло хорошо закончиться. Я налетел спиной на кого-то, чуть не сбив этого кого-то с ног, и сам растянулся на асфальте. Конечно же, пакет в руках лопнул, и травы разлетелись в разные стороны. Хорошо, что они были упакованы в отдельные пакетики, так что не просыпались — иначе мне бы досталось от тёти. Теперь бы все собрать да до дома всё-таки донести…   
        
      Кажется, через упаковки просочился запах: горьковатый, немного пряный, с почти неуловимыми нотками цветочного аромата… Ну да, среди заказанного у Крауча были и цветы.  
        
      Извинившись, я лихорадочно начал подбирать рассыпанное добро, даже не посмотрев на свою жертву, радуясь, что хотя бы очки не слетели от удара, а то как бы я их сейчас искал, в темноте? Да и разбиться бы могли… Нет, всё-таки я везунчик.   
        
      — Странный набор трав, — вдруг услышал я за спиной тихий, завораживающий своим тембром голос. — Особенно вот эта… — и рука с узким запястьем и длинными слегка узловатыми пальцами подняла один из рассыпанных мной пакетиков. — Из них можно приготовить как сильнодействующее снотворное, так и, добавив ещё парочку, довольно неприятный галлюциноген. Со сном у вас, я думаю, всё в порядке, так что…   
        
      — Вы ошибаетесь, — перебил я незнакомца, выхватывая поднятый им пакет. На мгновение наши руки соприкоснулись, и я удивился тому, насколько его пальцы в такую жару оказались холодными. — Это не для меня. И, действительно, будет использоваться как снотворное, но вас это никоим образом не касается! — и, подхватив последнюю из рассыпанных упаковок, резко поднялся и развернулся к своему неожиданному собеседнику.   
        
      Тот уже стоял, заведя руки за спину, и по его виду нельзя было сказать, что пару секунд назад он наклонялся, чтоб подобрать что-то. Тонкая, худая фигура с горделивой осанкой, выделяющаяся на фоне зарождающейся ночи…   
        
      На улице уже стемнело, так что разглядеть лицо незнакомца было сложно — выделялись тёмные прямые волосы, неопрятно свисающие до плеч, нос с горбинкой, насмешливо кривящиеся узкие губы, иронично поднятые брови и глаза, кажущиеся бездонными на бледной коже…   
        
      Под его взглядом я тут же смутился. Интересно, чему? Из-за собственной реакции я ещё больше разозлился и, не соображая, что делаю, просто развернулся и пошёл к дому, забыв, что где-то там ошиваются дружки кузена. И да, напоролся на них. Нелепо, безрассудно, бездумно… надо же было так сглупить! Конечно же, парни начали глумиться, предвкушая отличное развлечение. Угу, за мой счёт. Я уже хотел просто броситься прочь, надеясь, что не догонят, раз до дома осталось всего ничего… как услышал сзади деликатное покашливание.  
         
      — Мы не договорили, молодой человек, — холодно произнёс незнакомец своим завораживающим голосом, после чего крепко схватил меня под локоть и провёл мимо вдруг притихших дружков моего кузена. И снова я почувствовал аромат трав… Неужели, от незнакомца?.. Интересно, за кого друзья Дадли приняли этого типа, раз побоялись с ним связываться?  
        
      Я представил со стороны, как прозвучала его фраза, и чуть не фыркнул. Зловеще, наверно, но почему-то ни капли не испугался. Да и захват был уверенным, сильным, но в то же время каким-то мягким, больше похожим на поддержку, чем на желание навредить. Странно, почему мне так показалось, но я был более чем уверен в своей догадке. И да, я оказался прав.  
         
      — Всё? Преследовать не будут? — спросил этот мрачный тип, отпуская мой локоть, когда мы завернули за угол.  
      — Нет, — тихо ответил я. — Почему вы помогли мне? — ну не мог не спросить… сорвалось с языка.   
      — Потому что мог, — пожал тот плечами, недовольно поджав губы. — Или стоило не вмешиваться?  
      — Нет-нет, спасибо большое, — поспешил я уверить своего странного собеседника в том, что он поступил правильно. Почему-то вся злость испарилась, ещё когда услышал его деликатное покашливание. — Правда, теперь пойдут разные слухи, но мне не привыкать. Я так-то и сам могу справиться, но сегодня же травы… и домой надо… и некогда было… может, получилось бы сбежать, но… — кажется, я совсем запутался в том, что хотел сказать, и незнакомец это понял.  
      — Ну-ну, — хмыкнул он, развернулся и, не успел я и глазом моргнуть, скрылся в наступившей темноте. Можно даже сказать, испарился, как вампир… Что за чушь лезет в голову?  
        
      Пожав плечами, я наконец-то дошёл до дома, молча вручил тёте травки, не реагируя на её недовольное ворчание, и скрылся в своей комнате, где, не раздеваясь, сразу же упал на постель и уставился в потолок. Почему-то эта неожиданная странная встреча не шла из головы. Я всё гадал, кем бы мог быть этот странный незнакомец. Ну не вампиром же, на самом деле? А то, как он сразу узнал все травы… этот запах… и вообще, как он мог хоть что-то разглядеть в наступивших сумерках? Нет, точно вампир. С этой мыслью я и уснул…  
      


	2. Мимолётные встречи

       _Жизнь умеет сталкивать людей. Неожиданные мимолётные встречи порой превращаются в судьбоносные, способные повлиять даже на восприятие мира. Жаль, что раньше я этого не понимал._  
        
        
      Следующая наша встреча тоже оказалась неожиданной.   
        
      Меня послали в магазин, так как закончилось молоко, а Дадлик каждое утро должен был выпивать кружечку, вот и… в общем, свезло, называется. Хоть меня и напутствовали строгим: «Чем быстрее, тем лучше», я не торопился. Нет, затягивать прогулку и оставлять кузена без молока не хотелось, но и бежать сломя голову не собирался. И так успею.   
        
      Около молочной продукции я ненадолго застрял. Любимой фирмы не было, так что пришлось вспоминать, какое молоко ещё жалует Дадли. Он ведь не мог пить любое, как же… Это я был неприхотлив в еде, а все остальные очень даже разборчиво подходили к тому, что попадёт в их желудки.  
        
      Пробежав в очередной раз взглядом по представленному ассортименту, я наконец-то выбрал и уже пошёл к кассе, как увидел его. Мой неожиданный помощник стоял возле отдела с макаронной продукцией и разглядывал прилавок с таким видом, словно тот успел его оскорбить. И, похоже, не один раз. Стало смешно, но я сдержался.   
        
      Проснувшись на следующий день, я ещё раз перебрал в памяти прошлый вечер и решил, что зацикливаться на случившемся глупо. И выбросил всё, что произошло, из головы. Но стоило мне снова его увидеть, как события всплыли вплоть до мелочей: и холодные пальцы, и голос, и иронично поднятые брови, и взгляд, который, казалось, мог видеть тебя насквозь, и сильная рука, что уверенно держала за локоть… Тряхнув головой, я вернулся в реальность и снова посмотрел на знакомого незнакомца.  
         
      Теперь, в свете ламп, его можно было рассмотреть получше. Действительно худощавый, с чёрными неопрятными волосами до плеч… нос сейчас казался ещё больше, чем при первой встрече, а глаза оказались всё-таки тёмно-карие, а не чёрные и бездонные, как пригрезилось в темноте. В общем, внешность была так себе. Не красавец.   
         
      И тут незнакомец посмотрел на меня. Вот прямо оторвался от разглядывания витрины и сразу повернулся в мою сторону, словно знал, что на него смотрят. Почувствовал, что ли? Ничего не оставалось, как кивнуть в ответ, как одному из своих знакомых, с которыми вроде и не поздороваться стыдно, и общаться не о чем… Тот дёрнул уголком губ и тут же отвернулся, словно мы незнакомы, но я-то уловил искру узнавания в глазах, так что его представление пропало зря.   
        
      Ну и ладно, не хочет общаться, и не надо. К тому же и времени у меня нет, чтоб пустые разговоры вести.  
        
      Я развернулся и, расплатившись, покинул магазин…  
        
         
      Вроде всего-то минутная встреча, а ведь отложилась в памяти. Запустила какой-то механизм, и теперь я уже не мог не думать о странном знакомом незнакомце. Кто он? Чем вообще может заниматься настолько отталкивающий тип? Почему я раньше его не видел? Недавно переехал или просто не появлялся в этом районе? Приехал в гости к кому-то? Почему разбирается в травах? Почему решил тогда помочь? Как его зовут? Увидимся ли мы когда-нибудь снова?  
        
      Поймав себя на последнем вопросе, я удивился. Неужели действительно хочу его увидеть? Что это за наваждение такое, а? Чем он мог меня настолько заинтересовать?.. Не красавец, да и характер… так почему охота снова встретиться и даже поговорить? Странно…  
        
      Ответ на часть из своих вопросов я получил где-то через неделю, когда тётя, после посещения собрания любителей нетрадиционной медицины, куда она стала регулярно ходить после того, как однажды ей там смогли помочь с сильно мучившим пальцем правой ноги, который постоянно болел от неудобной обуви, пришла на нервах и стала возмущённо рассказывать о новом его члене, что недавно переехал в город и вроде как даже остановился довольно близко от дома, где они, Дурсли, жили.   
         
      — Он такой неопрятный и грубый, — сокрушалась она, — зато мнит из себя невесть что. Худой как палка, волосы сальные, нос крючком, глаза такие, что дрожь пробивает, а уж как презрительно говорит и смотрит на всех свысока, словно ему задолжали… И мистера Крауча невзлюбил, — кажется, последнее особенно оскорбило тётушку, зато для меня было лучшей рекомендацией. Я невольно улыбнулся, начиная догадываться, о ком идёт речь. Хорошо, что Петунья на меня не смотрела. Я вообще не должен был слышать их разговор, просто прибирался в коридоре, и не услышать возмущённый громкий голос из гостиной было трудно… — А ещё как зовут-то — Северус Снейп! До мурашек пробирает. Да от одного имени холодом веет! Кто к нему пойдёт лечиться-то? И пусть гомеопат-травник, кому какое дело. У нас тут и без него много хороших, добропорядочных людей, чтоб с таким связываться… Тьфу!  
        
      Тётушка ещё долго разорялась, но теперь уже по другому поводу, и мне стало неинтересно. Я ушёл в свои мысли… Северус Снейп, гомеопат-травник… тогда неудивительно, что с первого взгляда опознал рассыпавшиеся травы и понял, для чего они, да и то, как от него пахнет… И не права Петунья, не тянет от имени холодом, хоть и похоже на «север»…   
        
      Северус… я пару раз повторил имя, перекатывая его на языке. Словно музыка… красиво. Интересно, кто его додумался так назвать? Мать? Отец?.. И к Снейпу подходит. Да и инициалы легко запоминаются — две «с» можно красиво переплести… О чём я только думаю! Какое мне вообще дело, как зовут этого носатого саркастичного типа? Да, помог разок, и что с того? Это ничего не значит. Но в глубине души я знал, что заинтересовал меня этот человек, заинтересовал сильно, и я попробую ещё хоть раз с ним встретиться. Обязательно. И то, что он вроде как недалеко от нас поселился, почему-то наполнило мою душу радостью. Надежда на новую встречу превратилась в уверенность, которая завладела мной, не давая плохому настроению и шанса подобраться близко.  
         
        
      В следующий раз я увидел его в парке, возвращаясь с учёбы.  
        
      Он прогуливался с таким видом, словно был единственным посетителем. Правда, это себя оправдывало — все остальные старались держаться подальше от странного человека, который даже, кажется, не допускал и мысли, что ему кто-то может не уступить дорогу... А может, он просто глубоко задумался, погрузившись в свои мысли настолько, что перестал обращать внимание на происходившее вокруг.  
         
      Я хотел пройти мимо, но почему-то не смог оторвать глаз от долговязой фигуры, размеренно вышагивающей по дорожкам с сосредоточенным и немного презрительным выражением на лице. Неожиданно для себя я последовал за ним, и…  
        
      — Здравствуйте, — тихо сказал я, подойдя достаточно близко, чтоб не кричать, но оставаясь так далеко, чтоб не напугать своим появлением сильно задумавшегося человека.  
         
      Незнакомец неторопливо повернулся и уставился на меня задумчивым, но каким-то равнодушным взглядом. С удивлением я поймал себя на мысли, что мне больше нравилось, как он смотрел в первую нашу встречу… и снова этот аромат трав…  
        
      — Здравствуйте, мистер… — ответил он и выжидательно замолчал.  
      — Поттер. Гарри Поттер, сэр, — представился я.  
      — …мистер Поттер, — словно и не прерывался, продолжил собеседник.  
      — А вы Северус Снейп, я прав? — несмело добавил я, поняв, что он представляться не намерен.  
      — Откуда?.. — насмешливо. Ну надо же, даже не удивился…  
        
      — Моя тётя ходит на собрания любителей нетрадиционной медицины. Она очень живо вас описала… — и неожиданно смутился, вспомнив, какими эпитетами наградила тётушка этого человека.  
      — По выражению вашего лица, думаю, не стоит спрашивать, как же ваша тётя меня охарактеризовала, мистер Поттер, — скривил губы Снейп. — Впрочем, я давно не обращаю внимания на подобное. Я не стремлюсь кому-нибудь понравиться, а если людям от меня что-то надо, то ведут они себя соответственно… остальное — не моя забота.  
        
      — Ну, если учесть, что травы тётя Петунья заказывает у Крауча, то понятно, почему она вас невзлюбила, — хмыкнул я.  
        
      — Вот как, — усмехнулся новый знакомый, — так это именно его сбор тогда побывал на асфальте, послужив сомнительным украшением проезжей части… Тогда я правильно охарактеризовал этого прохвоста. Для снотворного цветы хмеля нужны без листьев, лаванду стоит слегка подсушить, страстоцвет для пущего эффекта измельчить, и только листья мелиссы, пожалуй, были подготовлены правильно. А уж про сомнительную травку я и не говорю… хотя эффект, конечно, будет, но слабее, чем мог бы… И зачем я всё это объясняю, — фыркнул вдруг Снейп, окинув меня насмешливым взглядом. — Вам же это ни о чём не говорит.  
        
      — Ни о чём, — согласился я. — Но теперь стало интересно, сколько же ошибок совершил Крауч за всё время, пока поставлял тёте травы…   
        
      — Мистер Крауч, — поморщившись, поправил меня Снейп. — Хоть он и проходимец, не стоит забывать о хороших манерах. Это плохо характеризует в первую очередь говорящего, а не того, о ком говорят. А насчёт ошибок… думаю, их было достаточно, чтоб потерять всякое к нему уважение как к травнику.  
        
      Пока разговаривали, Снейп возобновил движение, так что мне волей-неволей пришлось пойти рядом. Теперь, когда собеседник не был погружён в свои мысли, поспевать за ним было проще.   
        
      — Мистер Снейп, вы к нам надолго? — решился я задать вопрос, когда в разговоре наступила пауза, достаточная для того, чтоб посчитать его оконченным. Почему-то не хотелось прерывать наше общение. Да, вопрос, наверно, был не совсем уместен, но… уж больно хотелось знать, на что можно рассчитывать.  
      — Надеюсь, что надолго, — с непонятной интонацией произнёс шагающий рядом. Было заметно, что происходящее его забавляет. — Правда, это больше зависит от того, насколько люди в этом городе умеют ценить знания и опыт, а не желание понравиться окружающим…  
        
      — То есть подберётся ли клиентура, — ввернул я с умным видом.   
      — Можно сказать и так, — хмыкнул Снейп, покосившись на меня. Похоже, его забавляла не только ситуация, но и я сам. Странно, стоило бы обидеться, но не получалось. — Люди по своей сути довольно непредсказуемы, так что нельзя сказать заранее, удастся ли найти ценителей, или придётся снова отправиться в путь.  
         
      — То есть это не первый город, в котором вы останавливаетесь? — уточнил я, пытаясь понять, правильно ли понял собеседника.  
      — Не первый… — задумчиво подтвердил Снейп. — Я не люблю задерживаться на одном месте больше, чем на пять, максимум десять лет.  
      — А говорили, надолго… — разочаровано протянул я. Сердце почему-то пропустило удар, а на душе стало горько, когда представил, что этот человек скоро уедет.   
        
      — Для вас десять лет — это мало? — произнёс Снейп саркастично.  
      — Но ведь это максимум, вы ж сами сказали… — смутился я.  
      — Но я до этого так же произнёс, что надеюсь остаться надолго, — напомнил этот невозможный тип, — и почему это вас настолько волнует?  
      — Э-э-э-э… — своим вопросом Снейп застал меня врасплох. Почему волнует? Знать бы самому — почему? Что вообще со мной происходит? — Извините, мне надо идти, а то тётя будет волноваться, — вместо ответа вдруг пробормотал я и чуть ли не бегом покинул парк, всё ожидая окрика в спину, но его не последовало.   
        
      Только дома, отдышавшись, я понял, что поступил некрасиво, сбежав прямо посреди разговора. Блин, и как теперь показаться на глаза этому невозможному человеку? Я ж со стыда сгорю… И вообще, зачем он мне сдался? Почему меня так огорчила новость, что он может уехать? Только потому, что он мне помог? Или потому, что единственный, кто ко мне нормально отнёсся? Неужели только из-за этого? Нет, тут что-то другое…  
        
      Но долго размышлять мне не дали. Тётя тут же запрягла в работу, как только увидела, что я вернулся, и до позднего вечера мне было не до размышлений, да и тогда я так устал, что, едва голова коснулась подушки, тут же отрубился. Снова придётся делать домашку на переменах…  
      


	3. Нежданная помощь

       _До этого я никогда не считал, что плохое может стать началом чего-то незабываемого, хорошего, что перевернёт всю жизнь с ног на голову. Раньше я вообще о многом не задумывался, но теперь понимаю, что в жизни всегда есть место неожиданным поворотам судьбы._  
        
        
      В последующие дни я так и не осмелился снова заговорить с Северусом Снейпом, а когда видел его, то старался обходить так, чтоб он меня даже не замечал. Было стыдно. Очень стыдно, потому и не приближался больше. Думаю, так и исчез бы мой непонятно откуда взявшийся интерес, если бы не случай.  
        
      Из-за всех этих переживаний, зациклившись на мистере Снейпе, я перестал быть осторожным с другими опасностями, поджидающими меня в городе. А именно дружками кузена (самого Дадли вместе с группой отправили в подготовительный лагерь, который так только назывался, на самом же деле детки там мало учились и много отдыхали, что кузена больше чем устраивало). Ну, вот и поплатился. Поймали меня, когда решил обойти парк более уединёнными дорожками, чтоб случайно со Снейпом не столкнуться… Убежать не дали, зажали, насмехаться принялись. Думал, на словах поглумятся и отпустят, но не тут-то было.   
         
      Не помню, кто первый ударил. Кажется, Гойл, как самый нетерпеливый и драчливый из всех, а потом уже и остальные присоединились, когда я не удержался на ногах и упал. Это с Дадли во главе дружки старались синяков не оставлять, а без него совсем разошлись. Уже и ногами стали бить, не пытаясь прицеливаться, так что пришлось свернуться калачиком, закрыть лицо руками и ждать, когда ж отстанут-то. Долго бы, наверно, ждал… если бы не Снейп.  
         
      — Ну-ка, ну-ка, что у нас тут, — вдруг совсем близко раздался презрительный угрожающий баритон Северуса Снейпа. Словно ледяной водой окатил. Удары тут же прекратились… И откуда он здесь только взялся-то? — Смотрю, шестеро на одного, да ещё и лежачего? И кто ж вас бить-то так учил? Надо прицельно, а не куда придётся… Эй, ну что же вы, куда собрались? — кажется, дружки решили, что смыться будет намного выгодней, чем выслушивать речь этого странного угрюмого человека. Или испугались, что сдаст? Конечно, я всегда знал, что они — трусы, но чтоб настолько…  
        
      Лежать было приятно. Просто лежать и ни о чём не думать. Я даже не пытался шевелиться, понимал, что будет больно. Нужна была передышка, хотя бы минут пять…  
        
      — Мистер Поттер, с вами всё в порядке? — через некоторое время вдруг раздалось над самым моим ухом, и в нос ударил уже знакомый аромат горечи, цветов и пряности. Кажется, мистер Снейп присел на корточки, чтоб осмотреть меня, но пока не притрагивался, и я был за это благодарен. — Вы меня слышите? — требовательные нетерпеливые нотки в голосе не оставили мне выбора.  
      — Да, — еле разлепил я губы, до сих пор стараясь не шевелиться. Вышло как-то хрипло…. — Подождите немного, дайте прийти в себя…  
        
      — Чтоб стало лучше, надо расслабиться, а не лежать, свернувшись, — наставительно произнёс мистер Снейп, — так потом вообще двинуться не сможете.  
      — Да? — снова прохрипел я и постарался последовать совету гомеопата-травника: поди, знает, что говорит. Сначала было больно, но стоило лечь на спину, прикрыть глаза и полностью расслабиться, как я почувствовал, что да, наконец-то начинаю приходить в себя. — Спасибо, — уже более уверенно произнёс я через пару минут, чувствуя, что мистер Снейп до сих пор находится рядом.   
        
      — Встать сможете? — тут же нетерпеливо спросил этот невозможный человек. Ну да, как же, время его занимаю. Поди, он с большим удовольствием сейчас занялся бы своими делами. И почему он до сих пор не ушёл?  
      — Вы можете идти, дальше я сам справлюсь, — кажется, вышло резковато, и я попробовал смягчить свою реплику: — Не хочу вас обременять…  
      — Могу, — покладисто согласился мистер Снейп и тут же резко добавил: — Только вот незадача: я, как травник-гомеопат, не могу бросить попавшего в беду.   
        
      — Да? — вырвалось у меня, и глаза от удивления распахнулись сами собой.  
      — Да, — фыркнул мистер Снейп, смотря куда-то в сторону. Он до сих пор сидел на корточках возле меня и, кажется, ждал, когда же я, наконец, соберусь с силами. Пришлось вставать, хоть и не хотелось. Всё-таки некрасиво заставлять спасителя ждать.  
        
      Подняться получилось с первой попытки, хоть меня и шатнуло пару раз. Кажется, мистер Снейп подстраховывал, но делал это так незаметно, что было непонятно, правда ли это или моё разыгравшееся воображение. Твёрдо встав на ноги, я уже более уверенно посмотрел на своего спасителя. Хорошо, что голова не кружилась и не тошнило, значит, никакого сотрясения, а то и по голове пару раз прилетело… но очки уберёг… хорошо.  
        
      — Спасибо, что помогли, мистер Снейп, — я не смог выдержать пристального взгляда и заговорил первым. Голос прозвучал твёрдо, хоть и был смущён, что меня пришлось спасать. Я хотел ещё добавить, что теперь в полном его распоряжении, что хочу отплатить, но меня перебили.  
      — Пошли, — отрывисто бросил мистер Снейп и, даже не проверив, следую ли за ним, направился к парку. Ничего не оставалось, как выполнить его приказ в виде просьбы.   
        
      Мистер Снейп шёл, не оборачиваясь, словно и подумать не мог, что его ослушаются или что я просто могу не поспевать — после случившегося-то. Но, как ни странно, я вполне справлялся с поставленной передо мной задачей. Шли не очень долго, пока Снейп не затормозил перед одноэтажным домиком с большой верандой, где висело множество трав. Я сразу подумал, что это, должно быть, дом, где остановился этот травник-гомеопат. И оказался, видимо, прав.  
        
      — Входите, — открыв дверь, посторонился мистер Снейп, выжидательно глядя на меня. Ну, я и не заставил долго ждать, проскользнул внутрь. Было ж интересно, как тот живёт. Везде ли травы? Оказалось, нет. Гостиная и коридор, по крайней мере, избежали участи веранды.   
        
      Снейп вошёл следом и, прищурившись, наблюдал за мной, пока я осматривал жилище.  
      — Уютненько, — вырвалось у меня. Нет, я на самом деле так считал, но совсем не собирался говорить этого. Диван, два кресла, журнальный столик с ноутбуком на нём и полосатый тканый коврик под ногами создавали ощущение тепла. И запах трав. Такой, особенный, долетал с веранды и окружал собой. Слегка уловимый, но присутствовал. Неудивительно, что и от Снейпа всегда чувствовалось… Почему-то аромат ни капельки не раздражал, наоборот…  
      — Благодарю за лестный отзыв, — вдруг хмыкнул Снейп, — только я к этому не имею никакого отношения. Всё принадлежит хозяину дома, у которого я его снимаю… — и тут же подошёл к комоду, который располагался у дальней стены помещения. Он стоял в тени, так что неудивительно, что я его не заметил при беглом осмотре. Что-то достав оттуда, Снейп снова вернулся ко мне.  
        
      — Вот, — протянул он мне стеклянную баночку с чем-то белым внутри, — мазь от ушибов, ссадин и синяков. Втирать два раза в день.  
      — Спасибо, конечно, — немного растеряно произнёс я, — но мне нечем заплатить…  
      — Берите, — перебил меня мистер Снейп, начиная раздражаться. — Если предлагаю, значит, ничего не потребую взамен, не бойтесь.  
        
      — Да я и не боюсь, — ещё тише пробубнил я, — просто не могу вот так вот, за просто так… не приучен,—Снейп снова хотел что-то сказать, но мне вдруг в голову пришла отличная идея, и я поспешил её тут же озвучить: — А давайте я её отработаю? — воскликнул я с воодушевлением, принявшись размахивать руками и вышагивая по комнате, даже забыв о своих травмах: настолько захватила идея. — Помощь же всё равно лишней никогда не будет. Перебрать травы там, прибраться, может, что измельчить или ещё какие задания. Я могу!   
        
      Снейп равнодушно следил за моими передвижениями и, когда я остановился прямо перед ним, с надеждой вглядываясь в лицо, пытаясь понять, согласен ли, пожал плечами и ответил, не выказывая никаких эмоций:  
      — Что ж, чем вас занять, всегда найдётся, так что я не против на полмесяца обзавестись помощником. Только учтите, со мной не бывает легко, и задания надо будет выполнять с точностью до последнего слова. А теперь идите. Отрабатывать начнёте дней через пять, когда основные травмы заживут.  
      — Хорошо, — с энтузиазмом произнёс я, улыбаясь так широко, что аж губы заболели, принял из рук мистера Снейпа баночку с мазью и покинул дом, в котором скоро придётся работать аж две недели.   
        
      И только подходя к своему дому, удивлённо подумал: почему это работа у мистера Снейпа вызывает во мне столько энтузиазма? С какой стати я так счастлив?..

 


	4. Первый день

       _Странно… Иногда взаимоотношения двух совершенно незнакомых людей оказываются намного теплее, чем между родственниками. Даже если один из этих людей любит одиночество, а второго, наоборот, постоянно тянет общаться…_  
        
        
      Самым трудным оказалось объяснить тёте, куда это я буду пропадать после учёбы до вечера аж целых две недели. Я не стал распространяться, что, как и почему, обрисовал только в общих чертах, так что тётя была уверена, что я что-то натворил и теперь должен искупить вину. Петунья была недовольна, но отпустила, даже не предложив денег на оплату моего проступка взамен времени. Конечно, я ж так, довесок в семье… за меня лишний раз платить никто не собирается…  
        
      Пять дней до начала отработок пролетели быстро, хоть я и думал, что буду считать каждый час до встречи. Нет, не было времени. Тётя решила загрузить меня работой, раз на две недели я скоро окажусь недоступен. Хорошо, что мазь оказалась действенной и, даже сильно напрягаясь, я не чувствовал боли, только лёгкий дискомфорт. И почему тогда мистер Снейп дал мне аж пять дней на восстановление? Неужели его задания будут труднее тётиных? Хмыкнув, я поймал себя на мысли, что от него и более трудные поручения будут в радость. Странно.  
        
      А ещё была учёба. Да, приходилось делать домашку и готовиться к выпускным экзаменам во время перемен или ночами, когда мне разрешалось после выполнения всех заданий скрыться в своей небольшой комнатушке, скорее напоминающей чулан, чем нормальную комнату. Не удивлюсь, что и сделали-то её из подсобного помещения, когда я неожиданно свалился родне на голову… Интересно, как я ещё умудрился не вылететь из школы с такими-то возможностями заниматься. Но не вылетел и даже надеялся в этом году получить продвинутый сертификат о среднем образовании уровня А, чтоб попытаться продолжить обучение. Была у меня парочка идей, как можно было бы вырваться от родни, хоть я и не был уверен, что получится их осуществить. Но попробовать-то стоило.  
        
        
      И вот наконец настал тот день, когда после школы я пошёл не домой, а к Северусу Снейпу, чтоб стать его помощником на две недели… Я и не подозревал, что это время окажет на меня такое влияние. Можно сказать, перевернёт всю мою жизнь.  
        
      Чем ближе подходил, тем больше почему-то нервничал, аж ладони вспотели. За пять дней мы почему-то нигде не пересекались, и я вдруг понял, что успел соскучиться по этому странному человеку. Странно. Для меня такое было непривычно.   
        
      Притормозив возле калитки, я хотел сделать парочку глубоких вдохов, чтоб успокоиться и только потом войти, но мне не дали. Оказалось, мистер Снейп был не в доме, а что-то делал на своём земельном участке. Кажется, раскладывал травы для просушки. Благо погода позволяла.  
        
      — Мистер Поттер? — обратился он, как только, разогнувшись, посмотрел, кто же его решил побеспокоить. — Пришли работать? Занятия закончились? — всё это было сказано так буднично, словно я уже давно каждый день помогаю ему, будто никакое это и не событие вовсе. Не то что для меня…   
        
      — Да, — вдруг слегка охрипшим голосом подтвердил я и, толкнув калитку, прошёл на участок. Почему-то оказалось не заперто… — Чем могу помочь? — прокашлявшись, уже нормальным голосом спросил я, стараясь быть одновременно немного беспечным и выказать уважение к новому работодателю.  
        
      — Вот так, сразу? — хмыкнул Снейп, снова отрываясь от своего занятия и оглядывая меня с ног до головы. — Сначала оставьте вещи в доме, умойтесь, а потом уже и спрашивайте. Уважать стоит не только людей, но и работу, которую делаете. Неужели вас этому не учили?  
        
      — Я ведь не знаю, где у вас можно умыться, — немного обиженно ответил я на его тираду. Вот ведь, умеет быть несправедливым… Почему-то замечание задело: не хотелось, чтоб Снейп обо мне плохо думал. — И вообще, я ж первый раз пришёл, откуда мне знать, что делать и как себя вести…  
        
      Снейп, который после своей речи снова вернулся к перебиранию трав, замер, бросил на меня сердитый взгляд, который мог бы испугать любого, распрямился и, тяжело вздохнув, направился в дом, почти неслышно буркнув: «Следуйте за мной». Я и последовал, что ещё оставалось делать? Хотелось надеяться, что настроение мистера Снейпа со временем улучшится, а то, чувствую, отличный первый день меня ждёт…   
        
      Определив место, где я могу оставить свои вещи, Снейп показал, где находится санузел, выделив мне полотенце из своих запасов, проследил, как я мою руки и ополаскиваю лицо (будто думал, что сам не справлюсь, и это меня порядком разозлило), после чего по пути из дома показал ещё и местоположение кухни: «На всякий случай. Вдруг попить захотите». После чего мы снова оказались в саду, где Снейп предельно чётко и ясно объяснил фронт работ на сегодня.   
        
      Оказалось, мистер Снейп не только раскладывал травы на просушку, но и перебирал их, устраняя сорняки, отщипывая повреждённые листья и отрезая цветки от стебля.   
        
      — Helichrýsum arenárium, или, по-другому, бессмертник песчаный, цмин песчаный, соломенный цвет, сухоцвет или златоцвет песчаный, — вдруг начал говорить мистер Снейп, продолжая работу, когда убедился, что я всё делаю правильно. — В лечебных целях применяют не полностью распустившиеся жёлтые цветки, срезанные в начале цветения, до раскрытия боковых корзинок, а также стебли и листья для создания отваров. Сушат обязательно в тени, разложив тонким слоем. Не вовремя собранные цветы после просушки рассыпаются в пыль и не имеют целебных качеств. Зато правильно заготовленные могут храниться до трёх-пяти лет в прохладном тёмном месте.   
      Лечебные свойства обеспечивают входящие в состав цветов эфирные масла, дубильные вещества, а также фитогормоны, сходные с женскими половым гормонами, смолы, флавоноиды, гликозиды, кумарины. В цветках и траве есть аскорбиновая кислота (витамин С), витамин К и каротин (витамин А). Макро- и микроэлементы представлены цинком, медью, калием, кальцием, железом, селеном, магнием, натрием…  
      Бессмертник применяют при заболеваниях печени и желчного пузыря, также он способствует восстановлению жирового обмена и оказывает противомикробное действие. Длительный прием противопоказан — вызывает повышенное давление…  
        
      Я слушал Снейпа, затаив дыхание. Почему-то то, как он рассказывал о качествах и возможностях растения, что мы сейчас перебирали, завораживало. Неужели на самом деле травы умеют лечить? Нет, конечно, я мог убедиться в этом, используя мазь мистера Снейпа, да и знал, что даже в таблетках используют травы, но не думал, что всё настолько серьёзно… Да ещё и такой научный подход… Все эти микроэлементы, кумарины… интересно, откуда Снейп всё это знает?  
        
      А мистер Снейп уже, между тем, перешёл к способам применения бессмертника при том или ином заболевании, время от времени спрашивая, понимаю ли я его, и объясняя, что мне было неясно, а такого набралось довольно много.   
        
      Когда я задал первый вопрос, Снейп удивлённо поднял брови, словно не ожидая, что я буду его внимательно слушать, и тут же ответил, стараясь говорить менее научно, чем, кажется, привык. И это было огромной уступкой с его стороны. Правда, мне скоро надоело смотреть, как он пытается разжёвывать даже известные мне из курса биологии термины…  
        
      — Мистер Снейп, в шестнадцать лет я взял биологию как дополнительный предмет, так что можете говорить более научно, — улыбнулся я, перебив рассказчика, когда тот снова споткнулся на терминологии.  
      — Вот как, — хмыкнул этот невозможный тип, посмотрев на меня так, словно впервые увидел. — Позвольте поинтересоваться, какие ещё предметы вы изучаете?   
      — Ну… обычные, — вдруг смутился я, отводя глаза, — английский, математику, географию, физику и два факультатива: биологию и химию. Правда, химию знаю хуже всего, — вдруг добавил я. Отчего-то захотелось быть предельно честным… — Так что большинство терминов, я, наверное, смогу понять…  
        
      — Какой необычный выбор предметов, — вдруг улыбнулся уголками губ Снейп, а у меня что-то дрогнуло внутри. Почему же он так редко улыбается, ведь ему очень идёт?.. Намного больше, чем привычная презрительная ухмылка, чаще всего кривящая его губы. — И на кого после школы вы хотели бы поступить?  
      — На геолога, наверно… — пожал я плечами, стараясь, чтоб прозвучало достаточно равнодушно… — Сами понимаете, экспедиции…   
      — Романтика… — перебил меня собеседник. В его тоне почудилось пренебрежение.  
      — …Подальше от дома, — закончил я свою речь, видимо, совсем не так, как Снейп ожидал.  
        
      Между нами повисла тишина. Я боялся поднять глаза на сидящего рядом, продолжая перебирать травы, и прямо кожей чувствуя, как Снейп сверлит меня пронзительным взглядом.  
        
      — Что ж, — вдруг вздохнул собеседник, снова переключая внимание на разложенный бессмертник, — и на каком уровне ваши познания в данных науках? Когда будете выпускаться?  
      — Где-то через полтора месяца, — тут же ответил я, радуясь, что ушли от щекотливой темы. Не хотелось говорить о родне и их отношении. — Этим летом мне исполнится восемнадцать, как раз после экзаменов.  
      — И когда же вы, позвольте узнать, будете готовиться, раз вызвались мне помогать? — снова перестал перебирать травы Снейп. — Вообще-то уже давно пора задуматься над данным вопросом, а не ходить по поручениям вашей тёти или работать со мной.  
      — Да как обычно, ночью или на переменах, всё равно в другое время не дадут… — вырвалось у меня, прежде чем я сообразил, что сказал. Вот ведь, задумался и сболтнул лишнее. Идиот.  
        
      — Хм… — отозвался Снейп через непродолжительное молчание, во время которого я был готов провалиться сквозь землю. — Тогда можете работать по два часа в день, а остальное время, что проводите у меня — учиться. Только тогда придётся отрабатывать три недели…  
      — Да хоть месяц! — радостно отозвался я, улыбнувшись так широко, как только мог. От мысли, что наконец-то смогу отоспаться, захотелось прыгать и смеяться в голос. А ещё я испытал огромную благодарность к мистеру Снейпу, такому суровому и неприступному на вид, язвительному и нелюдимому, но старающемуся помочь… Интересно, всем ли он предложил бы такое решение или нет?  
        
      После этого мы надолго замолчали, перебирая травы и чувствуя неловкость от произошедшего разговора. Точнее, мне было неловко, а вот что на самом деле чувствовал мистер Снейп, сказать было трудно, ибо он сортировал бессмертник с ничего не выражающим, равнодушным лицом. А движения… движения, похоже, были отточены до автоматизма и тоже ничего не могли рассказать.  
        
      Так мы и сидели, пока не закончили с травами, после чего мистер Снейп искоса глянул на меня, вздохнул, нахмурился и пригласил в дом. Я думал, что он просто укажет мне место, где можно сесть и спокойно заняться подготовкой к экзаменам (хорошо, что я не заходил домой — боялся, не отпустят, если увидят, — а значит, и рюкзак с учебниками был со мной), но вместо этого Снейп провёл меня на кухню и накормил бутербродами, буркнув что-то о молодых организмах, необходимости расти и непонятной моде на голодовки, чем изрядно повеселил.  
        
      Но самым интересным был, без сомнения, травяной чай, которым меня угостил хозяин дома. Слегка сладковатый и без сахара, он приятно освежал и возвращал силы. Хоть дома я привык пить «пустой» чай без всяких добавок, этот напиток показался мне в сто раз лучше обычного. Такой чай хотелось пить и пить, но я постеснялся вызюзить целый чайник, так что пришлось ограничиться тремя кружками.  
        
      После ужина меня проводили к одному из кресел и оставили в покое: мол, занимайся — не хочу. Я тут же достал учебник по географии и погрузился в чтение, пытаясь не сильно коситься на мистера Снейпа, который остался тут же, в гостиной, присев на диван с журналом в руках. Кажется, это было что-то из области химии. Интересно, неужели, чтоб стать травником-гомеопатом, надо разбираться в науках? Я решил спросить об этом при первом же удобном случае.  
        
      Когда при следующем моём косом задумчивом взгляде Снейп вдруг резко посмотрел на меня, вопросительно изогнув бровь, я решил больше не испытывать судьбу и погрузился в чтение пройденного, но не до конца понятого мной материала. И это так увлекло, что я не заметил, как прошло время. От чтения меня отвлёк спокойный глубокий голос мистера Снейпа:  
        
      — Уже поздно, вам пора домой.   
      — Ой, — посмотрев на часы, я вдруг понял, что засиделся. — Завтра в то же время?  
      — Да, — и профессор снова уткнулся в свой журнал. Хм… ну что же может быть настолько интересного в химии, чтоб так долго читать? Но я, конечно же, не спросил. Не моё это дело… Просто, собрав вещи, поблагодарил, попрощался и ушёл из настолько гостеприимного дома.  
        
        
      Родственники встретили скандалом. Конечно, пропадал весь день непойми где, да ещё и срок отработки изменился. Я решил не мелочиться и сразу растянул до месяца: заниматься у мистера Снейпа было намного удобней, к тому же не верил я, что смогу отработать столь чудодейственную мазь всего за три недели, если буду работать только по два часа в день. Орать на меня перестали только после того, как выпытали, к кому хожу. Похоже, тётя Петунья была даже рада, когда узнала, кто меня эксплуатирует. Небось, решила, что он спуску давать не будет, раз такой весь язвительный и грубый. Знала бы она реальное положение дел…  
        
      В общем, спать я пошёл довольный, так как следующий месяц обещал быть интересным и намного разнообразней предыдущих. К тому же обнаружилось, что учиться вечером продуктивней, чем ночью — больше запоминается, так что я стал надеяться на более приличные оценки, чем думал раньше, а значит, появилось и больше шансов поступить куда хочется. В таком приподнятом настроении я и заснул, как только голова коснулась подушки.  
      


	5. Понимание

       _Удивительно, как незаметно можно привыкнуть к человеку, если постоянно с ним общаться. Начать его понимать, даже если раньше не получалось, и больше не захотеть с ним расставаться. Особенно удивительно, что такое произошло и со мной…_  
        
        
      Так и повелось. Сразу после школы я шёл к мистеру Снейпу, где часа два-три усердно помогал ему с подготовкой трав, мазей, настоев и тому подобного и при этом всегда выслушивал занимательную лекцию о том, с чем сейчас работали. Профессор поощрял вопросы и обязательно подробно отвечал на каждый. Если раньше, проявив интерес к рассказу, я удостаивался настороженного взгляда, а в голосе его проскальзывали недоверчивые нотки, то через неделю Снейп уже с удовольствием разговаривал со мной обо всём, связанном с работой.  
        
      Мне всё чаще хотелось законспектировать его речи, чтоб не забыть ни слова — так заинтересовало то, что мистер Снейп говорил. Причём он всегда, рассказывая о чём бы то ни было, объяснял и механизм действия, а не только когда и как собирать, как приготовить да при каких болезнях использовать. Настолько глубокие познания восхищали и завораживали. Я всё больше убеждался в том, что Снейп — очень образованный человек, а его научный подход ко всему — не просто так. Ну не походил он на других гомеопатов, с которыми приходилось сталкиваться из-за тётушки. Те только выдавали травки да как применять советовали — и всё. Любой вопрос в штыки воспринимали: мол, тайны знахарства выведать хотите, не позволим. Хотя я подозревал, что чаще всего они просто не знали ответов и поэтому уходили в глухую оборону под названием паранойя...   
        
      И я оказался прав: мистер Снейп был профессором. Он не только в прошлом обучался химии, биологии и медицине, но и некоторое время даже преподавал там, где учился. Химию. И только потом встретил мастера-травника, который и обучил новой профессии, когда он больше не мог преподавать. Снейп неохотно поведал об этом в один из дней, когда я наконец осмелился спросить о его прошлом. Ну надо же! Моё и так высокое мнение о мистере Снейпе возросло до небывалых высот. Правда, не завидовал я его ученикам — уж очень сложный характер был у профессора, и если со студентами он вёл себя так же, как с заказчиками (а я уже успел поприсутствовать при беседе с парочкой, что заходили к нему домой), то жизнь учащихся явно была не сахар. Хотя донести материал профессор умел. В этом я убедился на собственном опыте, слушая лекции по травам. Да и в учёбе он время от времени помогал, когда замечал, что какая-то тема даётся мне с трудом. С его объяснениями всё сразу становилось таким лёгким, и оставалось только удивляться, почему до меня раньше не доходило.   
        
      С каждым днём я всё больше узнавал мистера Снейпа и, что удивительно, всё больше привязывался к нему. Да, язвительный, грубый, со сложным, порой невыносимым характером, с наплевательским отношением ко мнению других людей, но зато всегда верный себе и своим принципам, умён, начитан, умеет, если захочет, интересно рассказывать и объяснять, может прийти на помощь, если посчитает это необходимым. Деликатности от Снейпа не дождаться, но, если получится абстрагироваться, то у него многому можно научиться. Интересная, неординарная личность, которая притягивала меня, как магнит...  
        
      Недели через две я перестал стесняться и после работы мог изучать учебник, лёжа на полу почти в ногах профессора, который в очередной раз что-то набирал на ноутбуке. Да, мне нравилось читать, лёжа на животе, опираясь на локти и держа книгу перед глазами: привычка, что осталась от ночных бдений.   
        
      В первый раз, когда я поступил так, мистер Снейп удивлённо выгнул бровь, но ничего не сказал, хоть, думаю, у него бы нашлось немало «лестного» на сей счёт. Я же не сразу понял, почему он так выразительно смотрит, и только через пару минут до меня дошло, что, зачитавшись, я сполз с кресла на полосатый коврик и растёкся по нему в привычной для меня позе. Покраснев, я уставился в учебник, делая вид, что полностью погружён в главу про состав почв горных областей, хоть на самом деле старался решить, как стоит дальше себя вести. Вскочить, извиниться и сесть на кресло как ни в чём не бывало? Спросить разрешения валяться на полу? Глупо. Я решил, раз меня сразу не поставили на место, игнорировать случившееся и продолжил читать так, как было удобно: лёжа. Всё-таки, если Снейпу не нравится, он обязательно высказывается, а раз промолчал, то и не стоит переживать. Видимо, это оказалось правильным решением, потому что в следующий раз, когда я поднял глаза на профессора, тот уже снова уткнулся в экран, только вот уголки его губ слегка подрагивали, словно он старался сдержать улыбку. Когда же я закончил читать и поднялся с пола, Снейп фыркнул и насмешливо предупредил:  
      — Если простынете или отлежите что, лечить не буду. Сами на сквозняке да на твёрдом устроились...  
      — Не беспокойтесь, мне привычно, — отозвался я, пытаясь, в свою очередь, скрыть улыбку. Мне-то было понятно, что профессор просто переживает за меня и, если что случится, первым же придёт на помощь. — Принести чая? — вдруг вырвалось у меня. Конечно, хозяйничать в чужом доме не принято, но ведь Снейп сам до этого говорил, что кухня в моём распоряжении...  
      — Не откажусь, — улыбнулся уголками губ профессор, тут же снова погружаясь в работу.  
      Я же, заваривая чай, подумал, что не видел, чтоб мистер Снейп ел сегодня, и решил на свой страх и риск ещё и бутербродов сделать. Профессор словно бы и не заметил, что рядом с ним появилось ещё что-то, кроме кружки, но, когда я подошёл убрать со стола, тарелка оказалась пуста. Это заставило улыбнуться. Правильно, нечего голодать.  
        
      С этого дня так и повелось... Перед тем, как пойти домой, я обязательно что-нибудь готовил, и мистер Снейп съедал всё до последней крошки. Почему-то такое его поведение заставляло улыбаться, на душе каждый раз становилось тепло, а сердце чуть убыстряло бег. Было чертовски приятно осознавать, что твою заботу принимают, хоть и делают вид, что равнодушны. Мог ведь высмеять моё стремление накормить, но почему-то не сделал этого...  
        
        
      Профессор тоже постепенно оттаивал. Если в первые дни встречал меня при полном параде, то теперь уже мог и пару пуговиц на рубашке оставить расстёгнутыми, и даже босиком показаться. Меня это одновременно радовало и... почему-то смущало.  
        
      В первый раз я заметил, что профессор без носков, когда снова, по своей привычке, валялся с учебником на полу гостиной, повторяя интегралы. Тема была довольно проста, потому не требовала к себе пристального внимания, и оно постоянно рассеивалось. Вот и выхватил мой взгляд голые аккуратные ступни профессора, изящные щиколотки, узловатые, тонкие пальцы с аккуратно подстриженными ногтями. Меня словно молния поразила. Не знаю, как долго таращился, пока, наконец, смог отвести взгляд. Почему-то хотелось смотреть на них и смотреть. А ещё захотелось прикоснуться. Так сильно, что аж пальцы закололо. Огромным усилием воли я приказал себе больше не коситься на столь притягательные отчего-то стопы и продолжить подготовку к экзаменам. Но именно с этого момента всё и изменилось.  
        
      Нет, не так. Внешне всё осталось по-прежнему, но вот моё отношение к происходящему... Если раньше пара расстёгнутых пуговиц вызывала улыбку и мысли о доверии, то теперь почему-то стало бросать в жар. Особенно если ворот расстёгнутой рубашки позволял увидеть ключицу: тонкую, острую и словно умоляющую о прикосновении. Неудивительно, что я, чтоб хоть немного остыть, стал сбрасывать с себя тёплые свитера да перестал носить рубашки с длинными рукавами, всё чаще щеголяя перед профессором в лёгких просторных футболках, что были, конечно же, на пару размеров больше необходимого (не мне ж покупались, обноски Дадли). Они постоянно норовили сползти с плеча, так что приходилось поправлять, что тоже не добавляло уверенности в себе. Наверно, потому я всё чаще ловил на себе задумчивый и какой-то немного рассеянный взгляд тёмных, почти чёрных глаз профессора. Правда, больше ничего необычного не происходило. Ну смотрел и смотрел, что ж в этом такого?  
        
      Так я думал, пока однажды, когда мистер Снейп сидел рядом и объяснял мне основы генетики, случайно не задел его и не ощутил тут же слегка сбившееся дыхание и участившийся пульс, а подняв глаза, не столкнулся с расширенными, почти во всю радужку, зрачками. После того, что увидел, показалось естественным, единственно правильным просто податься вперёд и поцеловать. В губы. Как ни в чём не бывало. И Снейп так же просто ответил на поцелуй. В прикосновении губ не было страсти, но и неуверенности тоже. Обычно, спокойно, размеренно, словно и не в первый раз вовсе.  
        
      Удивительно, но я не испытал ни шока от случившегося, ни мук и угрызений совести, даже никаких вопросов к себе не возникло. Я вдруг осознал, что это — единственно правильное развитие событий, что именно к этому всё и шло. С первой встречи, с первого взгляда, с первого нашего разговора. Слишком увлёкся, позволил так далеко зайти... и ни капли не жалел об этом, что удивительно.   
        
      — Что теперь? — оторвавшись от таких притягательных губ, только и смог произнести я. — Мы теперь вместе?   
      — А ты этого хочешь? — тихо спросил Снейп, не открывая глаз.  
      — Да, — уверенно прошептал я в его губы и снова завладел ими, целуя теперь уже яростно и страстно, сминая, покусывая, провоцируя… и Северус откликнулся, начиная борьбу за право вести, завладевать, проникать на чужую территорию и изучать столь сладкую и желанную добычу…  
        
      Правда, дальше поцелуев мы не зашли. Мистер Снейп решительно отказался продолжать, пока мне не исполнится восемнадцать, а ещё наказал подумать, чего я на самом деле хочу, что для меня значат эти поцелуи и к какой близости я стремлюсь.   
        
      — Мне не двадцать и даже не тридцать, у меня нет ни времени, ни желания экспериментировать, — отрывисто бросил Снейп. — Потому, если считаешь, что не готов, лучше не начинать.   
        
      Я не стал спорить, потому что, действительно, всё случилось спонтанно, и я не до конца ещё разобрался в себе. Правда, точно знал, что не хочу потерять этого человека, что хочу быть рядом, но вот в качестве кого? Люблю ли? Готов ли к большему? Готов ли связать свою жизнь с мистером Снейпом?  
        
      Вернувшись домой, в этот день я так и не смог уснуть. Всего три недели прошло с момента, когда стал работать с профессором. Мало, слишком мало времени, чтоб судить, но достаточно, чтоб понять, что успел привязаться как ни к кому другому, что не хочу расставаться. Представив, что Снейп вдруг уедет и я никогда с ним больше не увижусь, я задохнулся от боли. Даже от того, что осталась всего неделя отработок, ныло сердце. Да, конечно, Снейп останется жить в городе, можно будет видеться, перекидываться парой слов в парке и даже, если позволит, приходить в гости, но это уже будет совсем не то! К тому же тётушка не даст бездельничать, так что будет мало свободного времени.  
        
      Нет, так не хотелось. Хотелось прилипнуть и всё время находиться рядом. Помогать, слушать его наставления, видеть едва заметную улыбку и прикасаться... Хотелось стать как можно ближе к этому замкнутому человеку. И как это сделать, я пока не представлял. Знал только, что отвечу, если профессор снова спросит, чего хочу от отношений. И ответ мой был бы прост: всего.  
      


	6. Озарение

       _Иногда думаешь, прикидываешь, стараясь рассмотреть проблему со всех сторон, и ничего путного не приходит в голову, а стоит перестать зацикливаться на задаче, и свежая мысль тут как тут. И удивляешься, почему раньше не додумался, почему так долго пытался найти ответ, а он вот — на поверхности. Стоило только остановиться и осмотреться…_  
        
        
      Придя на следующий день, я ждал, что мистер Снейп спросит о вчерашнем, но нет, вопрос так и не прозвучал. Ни в эту встречу, ни в следующую. У меня даже создалось впечатление, что всё случившееся — сон, что не было ни поцелуя, ни разговора, ни просьбы подумать и определиться. Я бы так и думал, что привиделось, если бы не изменившееся его ко мне отношение. В мелочах — кто другой не предал бы этому значения, но не я, ловивший каждое слово и знавший каждое движение, словно мы были знакомы вечность…  
        
      Профессор стал менее официальным, перестал избегать прикосновений, хоть и не инициировал их, стал чаще улыбаться,и выражение глаз… оно поменялось. Почти незаметно, но… ушла настороженность, пропала отрешённость, словно раньше он отгораживался от мира, и в глубине, сокрытое за остальными эмоциями, проглядывало что-то тёплое, заставляющее моё сердце биться сильнее. В такие моменты до покалывания пальцев хотелось подойти и обнять Снейпа, прикоснуться, поцеловать… Но я не смел, хоть и, думаю, он ничего бы не имел против. Я просто не решался. Даже думать, как обвиваю руками его жилистое тело, было страшно, а уж про поцелуи и вовсе молчу. Нет, страшно не в том смысле, что не хотелось, страшно было сорваться и зайти слишком далеко, так ничего и не прояснив.  
        
      Хоть наши отношения и стали теплее, Снейп не поднимал волнующую меня тему. Значит, ещё не время… или нет? Или он ждёт, что я заговорю первым? Но как начать разговор, который так смущает?  
        
      Каждый день утром я говорил себе, что сегодня уж обязательно расскажу, что решил, и каждый раз молчал. Стоило только увидеть мистера Снейпа, как решительность таяла, словно сразу весь воздух вышибало из лёгких, стоило рот открыть. Оставалось только ждать, когда ж он сам затронет волнующую меня тему. Если вообще затронет.  
        
      Время мчалось неумолимо, и с каждым ушедшим днём я всё больше нервничал, понимая, что ведь так можно и не дождаться. Казалось, что сам у себя краду счастье, которое могло бы быть, стоило только признаться, но всё равно не мог ничего с собой поделать. Да и мистер Снейп, кажется, чувствуя мою нервозность, стал отдаляться, не понимая или даже неправильно истолковав моё состояние. Нет, надо было брать себя в руки, пока не поздно.  
        
      Ещё меня волновал и другой вопрос: как бы я мог остаться рядом и после окончания отработок? Даже голова болела, так усиленно я старался хоть что-то придумать. Напроситься на новые отработки? Что-нибудь испортить? Угу, чтоб мистер Снейп посчитал меня совсем криворуким. Заболеть так, чтоб пришлось выхаживать? Нет, домой отправит, хоть и знает, как там ко мне относятся. Не то… всё не то!  
        
      И вот настал последний день, а я так ничего и не придумал. И не поговорил. Неделю смелости набирался, да так и не смог. Трусил. Непонятно отчего. Близости я не боялся, наоборот, даже хотел. Снейп дал понять, что не оттолкнёт, если намерения серьёзны, так что и тут нечего было бояться… а вот трусил и всё. Действовать мне оказалось куда проще, чем произнести пару фраз!  
        
      Неопытный. Наверно, в этом и было дело. Я ж до этого только два раза и целовался. Дадлик с дружками, стоило только завести подружку, тут же отпугивали её. Никто при таких условиях и встречаться-то со мной не хотел, стороной обходили. Да и я перестал пробовать — всё равно ведь не выйдет, в таких-то условиях… И сейчас эта неуверенность в себе сыграла со мной злую шутку…  
        
      Сидя рядом с человеком, для которого хотелось быть более, чем просто знакомым или даже другом, я мог только слушать его голос и перебирать полынь, с которой была связана сегодняшняя отработка. Увы, на большее сейчас я был не способен — горькие мысли затопили с головой… а потом и вовсе исчезли, осталась лишь звенящая пустота и злость на себя за то, что не способен, не сделал, не смог…  
        
      И вот, стоило только перестать думать, как меня осенило: я вдруг понял, чего хочу от жизни и как этого можно добиться! Мне нравилось слушать… нет, я был просто в восторге от объяснений мистера Снейпа. Он так интересно и настолько полно рассказывал про растения, мази, настои, про целебные свойства, про работу человеческого организма, что я вдруг понял: хочу у него учиться. Стать учеником… Это бы решило все мои проблемы! Я бы всегда был рядом, не надо было бы думать о будущем и от родственников получилось бы уйти…  
        
      Нет, конечно, я бы не пошёл на это, если бы мне не нравилась сама работа, но возиться с травами оказалось приятно. Это успокаивало, а не надоедало, как я думал в самом начале отработок. Мне действительно всё это было интересно… и я решился.  
        
      Подняв глаза на профессора, я вдруг понял, что мистер Снейп уже какое-то время с любопытством смотрит на меня, перестав рассказывать о лечебных свойствах полыни горькой. Неужели он заметил, что не слушаю его, а думаю о чём-то своём? Он даже травы перестал перебирать… Я уж думал смутиться, но его выжидательно поднятая бровь словно придала храбрости.  
        
      — Возьми меня в ученики! — выпалил я на одном дыхании и даже зажмурился, испугавшись реакции мистера Снейпа. Хотя чего пугаться-то? Самое плохое, что может быть — откажет и всё.   
        
      Подумав так, я медленно открыл глаза и настороженно посмотрел на человека, сидящего напротив. На Снейпа. На того, кого так сильно не хотелось терять.  
        
      Снейп же, увидев, что я наконец-то смотрю на него, аккуратно отложил стопку трав, серьёзно окинул меня взглядом, прокашлялся и заговорил. Таким же серьезным тоном, как и когда мы обсуждали наш поцелуй…  
        
      — Ты уверен, что хочешь этого, что хочешь стать моим учеником? Это слишком важное решение, чтоб принимать его поддавшись моменту. Оно определит всю твою дальнейшую жизнь… Или, по крайней мере, значительную часть жизни. Лучшую её часть — молодость. Да и не буду я учить подростка, который слишком импульсивен: сначала говорит, а потом думает…  
        
      — Но я не такой!.. — жарко запротестовал я. Кровь бросилась в лицо. — Я говорю только то, в чём уверен!  
      — Действительно? — прозвучало настолько скептически, что сердце сжалось… О чём это он, неужели о…  
      — Поцелуй не был ошибкой! Я действительно хочу быть с тобой, это не… не…  
        
      И тут до меня дошло, что я только что выпалил… Кровь бросилась в лицо, и, чтоб скрыть это, я спрятал его в ладонях. Ну ничего себе, признался, называется… Молчал-молчал — и бац, во время спора. Так не признаются. Если вышвырнет теперь, то за дело. Правильно сделает…  
        
      — Гарри… — вдруг тихо позвал Снейп, когда моя паника достигла апогея. Его голос, кажется, слегка дрожал, или мне это только показалось? — Гарри, это правда, ты… ты хочешь, чтоб мы были вместе?..  
      — Стал бы я так говорить, если бы не хотел, — пробубнил я, так и не убрав руки от лица.   
        
      — Но ты так и не дал мне понять… Всю неделю… Я думал… — кажется, профессор растерялся. Он был явно не готов услышать подобное признание.  
      — Да я не знал, как начать разговор, не мог подобрать нужного момента, не силён я в этом! — сорвался я на крик, но тут же остыл и добавил почти шёпотом: — Я думал, ты спросишь… ждал… надеялся…  
        
      И тут… Снейп рассмеялся. Как-то совсем необидно, немного нервно и с явным облегчением.   
        
      — Мог бы догадаться… — выдавил он через смех, когда я наконец убрал руки и удивлённо на него посмотрел. Какая же сейчас у него была улыбка… А взгляд… Тёплый и мягкий, словно бархат, и светящийся изнутри.   
        
      — Так что, мы теперь вместе? — недоверчиво спросил я, не дожидаясь объяснений профессора. Не важно почему, главное узнать то, что тревожит. Не может же быть…  
        
      Снейп только кивнул, с едва заметной улыбкой продолжая смотреть на меня, и я почувствовал, как душу затопило счастье. Может, потому и решился на ещё один вопрос. Хотелось прояснить всё, чтоб больше не маяться неопределённостью.  
        
      — И в ученики возьмёшь?  
        
       — Гарри, — тут же посерьезнел Снейп, — ответь, только честно. Ты на самом деле хочешь учиться или это только предлог, чтоб быть рядом? Пойми меня правильно, я не хочу портить твою и свою жизнь. Заниматься следует тем, что нравится, и чтоб быть рядом, тебе не нужно ничего придумывать…  
        
      На сердце от слов Снейпа разлилось тепло, в груди защемило.  
        
      — Правда хочу, — как-то хрипло ответил я из-за переполнивших меня чувств. — Мне интересно всё, что ты рассказываешь, и не только потому, что это именно ты, я и раньше другим травникам задавал вопросы. Тем, к кому меня посылала тётя… Мне хочется знать, это интересно и полезно… Это как волшебство, понимаешь? Природа сама лечит, а мы только помогаем ей… это завораживает, это… — я развёл руками, не зная, как объяснить то, что чувствовал, но, кажется, меня и так поняли.  
        
      Снейп снова улыбнулся.  
        
      — Хорошо… Но давай вернёмся к этому разговору после экзаменов. Они же в середине июля? — я кивнул. — Вот сдашь, придёшь ко мне и поговорим. К тому же скоро я на месяц уеду собирать травы, так что время серьёзно всё обдумать у тебя будет. Не отвлекаясь…  
      — Что? — перебил я профессора. Последняя новость словно под дых ударила. Уедет? На месяц? Но… как же… а я… и… — Уедешь?..  
      — Гарри…  
        
      — И когда ты хотел сказать мне об этом?.. — кажется, у меня был шок. Думал, только разобрались и теперь всё будет отлично, и на тебе… месяц… целый месяц…  
        
      Снейп тяжело вздохнул.  
      — Сегодня бы и сказал… Гарри, я думал, что ты уже забыл о том поцелуе, что считаешь всё ошибкой и тебя не будет волновать мой отъезд…  
        
      — Но… — хоть в голове и всё перемешалось, я постарался взять себя в руки. — Понимаю. Когда… Когда ты уедешь? — как бы ни старался произнести это спокойно, всё равно голос дрогнул.  
        
      — В первых числах июля, точнее не скажу, — о нет, на днях! Не сегодня-завтра… Захотелось побиться головой об стену. — И вернусь в августе. Тоже где-то пятого… может, и раньше, но ненамного — как повезёт. Гарри… — голос профессора дрогнул. Хоть он и старался говорить по-деловому сухо, но нет-нет, а прорывались эмоции. Видимо, и для него сегодня было слишком много потрясений. — Я ничего от тебя не требую. Если это слишком, то…  
        
      — Я дождусь, — вдруг твёрдо произнёс я, сам от себя не ожидая подобного. Хоть и хотелось никуда его не отпускать или, наплевав на всё, уехать вместе с ним, я понимал, что это ребячество, что так нельзя, что у меня есть обязательства и Снейп мне ничего не должен… что придётся смириться и, если хочу, чтоб у нас всё получилось, должен сейчас отпустить, но… как же было плохо! Слишком неожиданно.   
        
      — Гарри… — Снейп вдруг придвинулся ближе и обнял. Прижал к своей груди так, словно это были последние наши объятия… может, он и думал, что последние… — Если не дождёшься, ничего страшного… не обещай… но… спасибо… за слова… за порыв…  
        
      И я не стал разубеждать. Не выйдет ведь. Не получится. Просто обнял в ответ и дал себе слово, что обязательно дождусь. Если раньше я был просто уверен, то теперь знал это твёрдо. Никто и ничто не сможет заставить меня перестать ждать…  
        
      Я сдам экзамены, дождусь профессора, стану его учеником и партнёром и буду так счастлив, как только возможно на земле.  
      


	7. Ничто не забыто, никто не забыт

       _Только оказавшись далеко, понимаешь, как сильно тебе нужен тот или иной человек. И не просто нужен, а даже необходим. Настолько, что без него и жизнь не в радость, и душа не на месте… Неужели именно это и значит — любовь?_  
        
        
      Вот и началось трудное время.   
        
      Нет, я не сразу почувствовал отсутствие Снейпа. Навалились дела, что раньше из-за отработок постоянно откладывались на потом, подготовка к экзаменам, которые должны были вот-вот состояться, привычное во всех отношениях избегание Дадли с его компанией… Всё это отвлекало, не давало почувствовать себя брошенным и одиноким, что бы точно произошло, не будь моя жизнь в последнее время так богата на события.  
        
      Снейп. Не было и дня, чтоб я не вспоминал его. Его руки, его взгляд, поцелуй и обещание, которое я твёрдо решил сдержать. Дождусь. Обязательно. И мы будем вместе. Во всех смыслах этого слова. Я надеялся, я верил в это. И, возможно, только надежда и помогла выстоять в борьбе с настоящим. Возможно, только из-за обещания у меня получилось сдать все экзамены, ни разу не споткнувшись, и получить вполне приемлемые результаты, что удивило. Хотя нет, чему удивляться, раз Северус позволял мне заниматься у себя во время отработок. Теперь я смог оценить этот дар по достоинству и был очень-очень за него благодарен.  
        
      Но вот время экзаменов подошло к концу, дел стало в разы меньше, и в душе поселилась тоска. Тоска и отчаяние. Я скучал. Очень скучал…  
        
      Оказывается, за время, что мы провели вместе, я успел привязаться к Северусу настолько, что его отсутствие причиняло не только моральную, но и физическую боль. Наверно, именно так чувствуют себя наркоманы без дозы. У меня была самая что ни на есть настоящая ломка. Каждую ночь, ложась в кровать, хотелось выть в голос. Я бросался из крайности в крайность — то обвинял Снейпа в том, что он уехал, не взяв меня с собой, то готов был всё простить, лишь бы он оказался рядом.   
        
      Противоречивые эмоции лишали сил, душа рвалась на части, и я ничего не мог с этим поделать. Оставалось только ждать…  
        
      Я надеялся, что Северус, хоть и уехал, помнит обо мне и хотя бы капельку, но тоскует. Тоже хочет увидеть. Может, он даже побаивается встречи и нервничает из-за того, что могу не сдержать слово и остыну к его возвращению… Это было бы хорошо, потому что многое бы сказало о силе его чувств.   
        
      Интересно, помнил ли Снейп о моём дне рождения, не приедет ли из-за него раньше, чем обещал? Эта мысль не давала покоя с момента, как он сообщил мне дату своего возвращения. Может, Северус решит сделать сюрприз? Вряд ли, конечно, но я всё равно ждал…   
        
        
      День своего совершеннолетия я провёл, можно сказать, у дома, что снимал мистер Снейп (всё равно родня никогда не устраивала мне праздник, хоть уйти на весь день разрешили, и то хорошо), но, увы, Северус так и не появился… Не вернулся он и на следующий день. И через день его дом был так же пуст, как и до этого, что сводило с ума.  
        
      Нет, конечно, мистер Снейп… Северус обещал вернуться где-то пятого августа, но… Но ведь надежда умирает последней. Хотелось его увидеть, обнять, почувствовать такой родной запах трав и его особого, ни с чем несравнимого аромата…   
        
      «Терпение, только терпение, — постоянно мысленно твердил себе я. — Осталось ждать совсем немного, он скоро приедет. Скоро, уже через пару дней, я смогу его увидеть. И скажу, что не передумал и хочу всего». Но подобная мантра помогала всё меньше и меньше. Волнение же, наоборот, только усиливалось.  
        
      У меня появилась привычка каждый день проходить пару раз мимо дома, где жил Северус. Куда бы я ни направлялся, даже идя в магазин, я делал огромный крюк, лишь бы иметь возможность убедиться, что дом всё так же пуст, как был весь последний месяц. И, видя подтверждение этому, тяжело вздыхал и разочарованно шёл дальше.   
        
        
      Он появился шестого, вечером, когда мои нервы уже были на пределе. Я увидел профессора, по привычке проходя мимо забора, что огораживал столь притягательный для меня участок, без особой надежды вглядываясь в тени, ставшие почти чёрными на закате.   
        
      Не сразу уловив движение, я ещё какое-то время шёл мимо, не понимая, что меня смутило. И только когда Северус потянулся, давая отдых уставшим от долгого путешествия и перебирания трав рукам и спине, понял, в чём дело. Он вернулся. Он здесь, сейчас, передо мной!..  
        
      Остановившись как вкопанный, я жадно впитывал его образ. Жаль, что было уже темно, да и с такого расстояния я не мог разглядеть каждую чёрточку родного усталого лица. Но мне хватало и того, что видел: знакомые до боли движения и силуэт, который если бы и захотел забыть, уверен, не смог бы.  
        
      Вот Северус потянулся, размял плечи (поди, сумки были тяжёлыми), тряхнул головой, и его взгляд упал на место, где я застыл, не в силах пошевелиться. Оторопь до сих пор не прошла, потому и отмереть не было сил.   
        
      Кажется, Снейп тоже меня сразу узнал, потому что вздрогнул, как-то резко выпрямился и, что-то прошептав совсем тихо, неспешно приблизился к ограде, за которой я и примёрз к земле.   
        
      — Гарри? Ты что здесь делаешь? — как-то глухо спросил он, нахмурившись и не сводя с меня своего внимательного с прищуром взгляда.  
        
      Хорошо, что забор в этом месте был скорее декоративный, чем построенный для защиты владений, и доставал мне только до груди — мы могли хорошо видеть друг друга. Ну, насколько хорошо можно было видеть в наступивших сумерках.  
        
      — Северус, — прошептал я непослушными губами, не отводя взгляда от лица профессора, наконец-то имея возможность рассмотреть детали: и морщинку между бровей, и нос с горбинкой, и устало опущенные уголки узких слегка обветренных губ, и глубокий, немного взволнованный взгляд тёмных глаз... То, что я сейчас чувствовал, не поддавалось описанию. Шок, радость, счастье, неверие, страх, облегчение образовали в душе огромный ком, что не давал связно мыслить.  
        
      — Зайдёшь? — как-то неуверенно спросил Северус, словно не ожидая положительного ответа. — Раз уж встретились.  
      — Конечно, — хрипло заверил я его, не делая, впрочем, попыток двинуться с места. Сложно было отвести взгляд от человека, которого так ждал.   
        
      Профессор какое-то время понаблюдал за мной, вздохнул и первым направился к калитке. Я, как привязанный, последовал за ним, наконец-то обретая возможность двигаться.  
        
      Впустив меня, мистер Снейп немного отошёл от изгороди и остановился, выжидательно склонив голову набок, вопросительно смотря прямо в глаза. Кажется, он уступал мне инициативу. Почему? Он что, не знал, как себя со мной вести?.. Ну конечно, вот я тормоз! Все мозги от счастья работать перестали! Конечно, не знал. Северус же сказал, чтоб я не ждал его. Он не уверен, что мои чувства сохранились. А он сам… не передумал? Его чувства не изменились? Не жалеет, что связался со мной? Может, потому так себя и ведёт?.. От этой мысли я так разнервничался, что аж ладони вспотели, а по спине пробежал табун мурашек.  
        
      Нет, не стоит переживать раньше времени. Лучше всё выяснить, не забивая себе голову страхами, от этого только неуверенность и заработаешь, ещё мямлить начнёшь, нервничать, и профессор подумает совсем не то, что ты сказать хотел…  
        
      Прокашлявшись, я решил уже хоть что-нибудь произнести и начал бы нести, наверно, полную ахинею, лишь бы исчезла напряжённая тишина между нами, но, видимо, в мозгу случилось короткое замыкание, и я почему-то вместо этого шагнул вперёд и обнял профессора.   
        
      Стоило моим рукам сомкнуться за спиной Снейпа, как я осознал, что это, наверно, и было лучшим решением, потому что Северус вздрогнул, на секунду напрягся, а потом немного неуверенно, но обнял в ответ, прижимая к себе так бережно, словно я мог сломаться от одного его неосторожного движения.  
        
      Сердце вздрогнуло. Это ответное объятие развеяло все мои страхи и сомнения. Я уткнулся в плечо профессора, вдыхая неповторимый букет из горечи, цветов и пряности — так мог пахнуть только Северус — и наконец-то полностью расслабился. Сейчас, в этот момент, я был всецело, полностью, невозможно счастлив.  
        
      — Гарри, — вдруг нарушил тишину Снейп. Его голос звучал очень мягко и слегка хрипло, что было не совсем обычно. — Так почему ты оказался у моего дома? Поздновато для прогулок.  
      — Я скучал, — улыбаясь так, что аж губы заболели, вместо ответа произнёс я, ещё сильней прижимаясь к Северусу. Вздохнув, Снейп тоже усилил объятие, но вскоре отстранился, придерживая меня за плечи, и заглянул в глаза.  
        
      — Что-то случилось?   
      Я нахмурился. Северус что, думает, у меня проблемы? Потому и брожу вечерами…  
      — Нет-нет, всё хорошо, — поспешил успокоить я. — Как раз шёл домой — тётя посылала с поручением — и увидел тебя. Вот и остановился.  
      — Хорошо, — улыбнулся уголками губ Снейп, заметно расслабившись.  
        
      — А я получил продвинутый сертификат о среднем образовании. Неплохой, к тому же, так что готов хоть сейчас идти в ученики. — затараторил я, желая поскорей выложить все новости, да и о чувствах рассказать, пока есть решимость. — А ещё я хочу быть с тобой. Я не передумал! Мои чувства не исчезли, наоборот, я понял, что…  
        
      — Не спеши, — перебил меня Северус, но его улыбка стала ещё заметней, а в глазах появился тот особый свет, что всегда предназначался только мне. — Не будем говорить о таких вещах на пороге, уставшие, к тому же поздним вечером, когда скоро расставаться.  
        
      Я недоумённо нахмурился. Как расставаться? Почему?  
      — Тебе пора домой, уже поздно, — с сожалением произнёс на это Северус, видимо, поняв моё затруднение.  
        
      Я облегчённо выдохнул: в этом смысле расставаться… Как ни хотелось признавать, но Снейп был прав.  
      — Но завтра утром я вернусь? — получилось почему-то вопросительно и с какой-то отчаянной надеждой… Неужели я не верил, что согласится?  
      — Конечно, — улыбка Северуса стала менее грустной. — Приходи, тогда и поговорим.  
        
      — Обязательно, — снова улыбнулся я и ещё раз, не удержавшись, обнял Снейпа перед тем, как выскочить за ограду. Эта выходка, похоже, развеселила Северуса, потому что, поворачивая за угол, я услышал его тихий смех. Да мне и самому хотелось смеяться! Хотелось прыгать, кричать во всё горло и бежать со всех ног, лишь бы не разорвало на кусочки от чувств, что сейчас меня переполняли.  
        
      Последнее я и сделал — припустил домой так быстро, как только мог. Чем скорее лягу спать, тем скорее наступит завтра, тем быстрее мы с Северусом снова увидимся… с мужчиной, которого я наконец-то дождался и один взгляд на которого заставлял моё сердце бешено стучать в груди!  
      


	8. Выбор пути

       _Иногда стоит просто сесть и откровенно поговорить. Тогда всё, что раньше волновало и приносило неуверенность, становится просто и понятно. Незачем изводить себя, пытаться что-то вычислить по взглядам, жестам, словам, что могут не нести никакой смысловой нагрузки. Но для этого нужно, чтоб оба захотели и имели смелость открыться, что, увы, бывает нечасто._  
        
        
      Спал я плохо. Уснуть не давали мысли о предстоящей встрече, воспоминания о недавно случившемся и желание поскорей снова увидеть Северуса. Тело до сих пор горело в тех местах, где Снейп меня касался, а в ушах звучал его голос…  
        
      Хоть я и провалялся до трёх, проснулся в семь полностью отдохнувшим и воодушевлённым сверх меры. Быстренько собравшись, выскользнул из дома, пока родственники не заметили, и направился к Северусу. Я понимал, что по возвращении домой мне знатно влетит, но сейчас почему-то было всё равно. Накажут и накажут — не привыкать. Важнее казалось поскорее увидеть профессора, убедиться, что он действительно приехал, а тётя могла и не отпустить так рано, обязательно бы загрузила работой…  
        
      Без пяти восемь я был уже у дома профессора… и только тут подумал, что Снейп может ещё спать. Если вернулся вчера, поди, устал с дороги, а тут я. Занесённая уже было рука опустилась. Нет, я не буду будить Северуса, лучше подожду, и я привалился к ограде, прикрыв глаза, настроившись на долгое ожидание. Я не жалел, что рано пришёл, но и мешать не собирался.  
        
      — Гарри, ты почему не дал знать, что уже здесь? — вдруг услышал я родной голос. Кажется, не прошло и получаса.  
        
      Тут же распахнув глаза, я встретился с внимательным слегка недоумённым взглядом мистера Снейпа, который стоял напротив меня. Калитка была открыта, а сам Северус одет в рубашку с закатанными рукавами и тёмные брюки, что так ему шли… Кажется, он вышел только для того, чтоб позвать меня внутрь.   
        
      — Не хотел будить, — пожал я плечами, улыбаясь. Такой его домашний вид вызвал во мне бурю эмоций.   
      — Ну, как видишь, я не сплю, — вздохнул Северус, — так что проходи уже, не устраивай спектакль на всю улицу.  
        
      «Узнаю профессора», — пронеслось в голове, и я последовал за Снейпом, который, не дожидаясь, пока я хоть как-то отреагирую на его слова, вошёл в калитку, а потом и скрылся в доме. Правда, оставив для меня все двери открытыми.  
        
        
      Оказавшись в гостиной, я огляделся. Всё было так, как и запомнил. Почему-то я почувствовал себя, словно вернулся домой после долгого отсутствия. Дом тёти Петунии никогда не вызывал у меня подобных ощущений.  
        
      Тут и Снейп появился из смежной комнаты. Он сменил рубашку и вообще выглядел сейчас более официально, чем когда выходил меня встречать.  
        
      — Перед тем, как мы начнём говорить о серьёзных вещах, я хотел бы тебе кое-что отдать, — произнёс Снейп, когда я остановил свой взгляд на его лице. Только поджатые губы и слегка учащённое дыхание выдали состояние профессора: тот был сильно взволнован. — Понимаю, что припозднился, но… вот.   
        
      Я вообще ничего не ожидал, никакого подарка. Главное, вернулся, не оттолкнул. Что может быть лучше? Но то, что Снейп протянул мне, заставило замереть, восхищённо смотря на ладонь профессора с лежащим на ней тонким серебряным браслетом из витой цепочки. Изящный, но сразу видно — мужской. Я даже боялся подумать, что такой подарок может значить. Особенно если судить по тому, насколько Северус волновался, вручая его…  
        
      Так и не дождавшись от меня хоть какой-то реакции, профессор отвернулся и глухо произнёс:  
      — Я не знал, что выбрать. Ничего, если это не то, что тебе хотелось бы, можешь…  
      — Нет! Нет, нет, нет, я просто не ожидал, — перебил я, только сейчас приходя в себя. Я осторожно взял подарок из руки Снейпа, аккуратно положил на журнальный столик и тогда лишь позволил своим чувствам возобладать: кинулся на шею и крепко обнял Северуса. — Спасибо, — и, не удержавшись, поцеловал. Прямо в губы. Один раз, второй, третий. — Спасибо тебе, спасибо…  
        
      — Гарри, — похоже, Снейп не ожидал такой реакции и даже немного растерялся от столь бурного проявления чувств. Но в голосе всё равно чувствовалась улыбка, которую у него внешне получалось утаить.  
      — Это же… Ты же… Я правильно понял, что подарок означает? Ты тоже… хочешь быть вместе? — я чуть было не сказал «любишь меня», но вовремя остановился. Всё-таки такие признания лучше делать самостоятельно, а не отвечая на вопрос.  
        
      — Да, — прошептал Северус мне на ухо, потому что я так до сих пор и не смог от него отлипнуть, крепко обнимая и улыбаясь, как сумасшедший. — Это именно то, что ты подумал. — И обнял в ответ, уже не так бережно, как вчера, а скорее крепко, уверенно и немного собственнически. — А ты?.. Вроде как вчера…  
      — Да. Я тоже да. Давно да, — я не знал, можно ли быть счастливей, чем я чувствовал себя сейчас. — Северус…  
        
      Не знаю, сколько мы так простояли, обнявшись, пока Снейп не отстранился и не кивнул на журнальный столик:  
      — Не хочешь примерить?  
      — С удовольствием.   
        
      Но не успел я даже потянуться к подарку, как Северус уже взял его, расстегнул и, попросив вытянуть вперёд руку, сам аккуратно надел украшение на моё запястье. При этом моё сердце стучало так, что было готово выпрыгнуть из груди. Не удивлюсь, если и Снейп слышал, как сильно оно бьётся.  
        
      — Ну вот, — удовлетворённо произнёс Северус, посмотрев, как смотрится его подарок на руке, и переведя взгляд на моё лицо. — Теперь можно и поговорить. — И едва заметно улыбнулся. Той улыбкой, что мне нравилась больше всего.  
        
      — Подожди немного, дай хоть прийти в себя, — счастливо рассмеялся я, оглядывая своё запястье, что так приятно холодила теперь полоска металла. Выглядело… изящно. Нет, что я говорю! Ощущения и вид были просто потрясающими. Я не носил украшений, потому что их у меня никогда и не было, но, думаю, большую часть эмоций вызывал не сам браслет, а то, кто его подарил и что он для нас значил. Для нас обоих…  
        
      — Так, с одним пунктом разобрались: теперь мы вместе, — налюбовавшись подарком, посмотрел я на Северуса и, дождавшись кивка и лёгкой улыбки, добавил: — Теперь второе: возьмёшь меня в ученики?  
      — Если ты действительно этого хочешь, — всё с той же улыбкой произнёс профессор — гомеопат-травник, смотря на меня тем мягким взглядом, который появлялся у Северуса, только когда тот был или очень доволен, или счастлив. По-настоящему, искренне счастлив.  
        
      — Конечно, хочу. Иначе не спрашивал бы, — фыркнул я и огляделся. — Наверно, детали лучше обговорить в более комфортной обстановке? — предложил я, кивнув на кресла и до ужаса жалея, что в гостиной не предусмотрен диван. Любой, лишь бы можно было усесться рядом. Увы, в нашем распоряжении было только два кресла, довольно далеко поставленные друг от друга. Стоя же разговаривать не имело смысла. Зачем, если можно расположиться с удобствами?  
        
      — Да, думаю, так будет лучше, — кивнул Снейп и опустился в своё любимое кресло, которое занимал всегда, работая на ноутбуке. Я же сел в стоящее напротив, нервно поглаживая подарок, который в одно мгновение стал дороже всех вещей, что у меня были и есть…   
        
      — Гарри, — начал свою речь Северус, как-то настороженно поглядывая на меня. Вся его беззаботность испарилась, не оставив и следа. — Думаю, лучше всего было бы начать изучение с постижения базовых основ, которым и я обучался. В каком-нибудь колледже. Так будет намного проще, да и в будущем, если захочется выбрать другую профессию, проблем не возникнет. Жаль только, что в этом городе таких колледжей нет. Ты… ты согласен уехать, чтоб учиться? — после этих слов Северус так стиснул подлокотники кресла, что аж костяшки пальцев побелели. С чего это он так разволновался?  
        
      — А ты?... Ты поедешь со мной или… или останешься здесь? — еле-еле озвучил я свою кошмарную догадку: а от чего ещё можно так нервничать? Это всё, что сейчас волновало. Я уже давно хотел уехать из города, чтоб родственники не имели надо мной власти. А куда одному, да и на какие шиши… последнюю мысль я тоже озвучил. — К тому же у меня нет средств…  
        
      — О, о деньгах не беспокойся, — отмахнулся Северус, продолжая буравить меня напряжённым взглядом. — Это не проблема… Так ты согласен? Согласен, если… мы вдвоём уедем, например, в город, где я получил образование? Согласен поступить туда, где я учился и некоторое время преподавал?  
        
      — Северус… Конечно, я согласен, — только и смог произнести я. Мысль о том, что смогу увидеть места, где рос профессор, захватила меня целиком и полностью. Да я был готов пару лет жизни отдать, чтоб узнать о Северусе больше, а тут… — Я не просто согласен, я хочу этого! — помолчав, добавил я. — Я уже говорил, что хочу уехать из города, а уж если с тобой… — не закончив, я соскользнул с кресла, подошёл к Снейпу и опустился на ковёр рядом с ним, положив голову тому на колени. — Я и мечтать о таком не смел.  
        
      — Гарри, — произнёс Северус и осторожно запутался пальцами в моих волосах, что вызвало судорожный вздох у нас обоих. Наверно, я был бы готов так сидеть целую вечность, но, увы, всему хорошему приходит конец. — Ты будешь готов к концу недели… или тебе нужно больше времени? — через некоторое время тихо спросил Северус, убирая руку с моей головы.  
        
      — Нет, этого времени будет достаточно, — вставая, отозвался я. — А к чему такая спешка?  
      — Вступительные экзамены, — просто и понятно пояснил Северус. Я мученически застонал, вызвав тем самым улыбку самого дорогого мне человека. — Я помогу подготовиться, не бойся, — в своей своеобразной манере поддержал меня профессор.  
        
      — Больше всего мне потребуется подтянуть химию, я в ней не так хорошо разбираюсь, как хотелось бы, — улыбнулся я.  
      — Химия — мой конёк, ты же знаешь, — хмыкнул Северус.   
      — О да… — закатил я глаза, и мы оба рассмеялись.  
        
      Кажется, моя жизнь решила сделать резкий поворот, и я этому был даже рад. Быть рядом с Северусом, жить в городе, где он учился, наконец-то уехать от родственников… кажется, сбывались мои мечты, и ведь это только начало...  
      


	9. В разлуке

       _Иногда лучше не пытаться решить все проблемы самому, а довериться человеку, которому не безразличен, который взрослее и разбирается в вопросе. Лучше переговоры, чем «холодная война» или незаконные действия._  
        
        
      Неторопливо возвращаясь домой, я обдумывал план дальнейших действий. Раз согласился поехать учиться в другой город, надо было как-то незаметно раздобыть свои документы, которые дядя Вернон хранил в кабинете. Я был уверен: по-хорошему он их ни за что не отдаст. Даже мечтать не стоило. Не отпустят меня никуда. Кого ж иначе будут работать заставлять да с поручениями по городу гонять?  
        
      Нет. Документы надо забрать самому и как можно незаметнее, и только потом, перед самым уходом из дома, рассказать о своих планах. Попрощаться и исчезнуть, пока те будут в шоке и не смогут помешать.  
        
      Пробраться в кабинет можно было, только когда дядя находился поблизости. Уходя куда-либо и на ночь дверь в «святая святых» он запирал, а ключ Вернон Дурсль хранил всегда возле себя (будто у него там сокровища припрятаны).  
        
      Ещё и от мысли, что документы дядя мог хранить в сейфе, бросало в дрожь. Тогда всё напрасно, мне не справиться. Оставалось только надеяться, что Вернон не думал, что я могу попытаться забрать своё имущество, и положил документы просто в ящик стола, комода, секретера или похожее место.  
        
      Так или иначе, а попробовать стоило. И попробовать как можно скорее. Может, даже прямо сейчас, раз никто не заметил моего возвращения.  
        
      Стараясь вести себя как можно тише, я пробрался на второй этаж и повернул ручку кабинета — а вдруг? И она поддалась мне. Надо же, повезло. Я тут же проскользнул внутрь, прикрыл за собой дверь, огляделся… и замер.  
        
      М-да, долго же искать придётся! И стол, и секретер, и книжные шкафы… так много потенциальных мест, где могли находиться документы. Не говоря уж о сейфе.  
        
      Вздохнув, решил начать с секретера. Не думаю, что дяде приятно было бы сидеть за столом, в котором хранились документы «этого приживальца». Увы, там, оказалось, лежали только документы по работе, а никак не мои.Ничего не поделаешь, придётся обыскивать стол дяди… И только я открыл второй ящик, как дверь в кабинет отворилась и на пороге возник дядя Вернон.  
        
      Замерев, мы ошарашенно уставились друг на друга.  
        
      Лицо дяди стало багроветь от гнева, а стоило мне дёрнуться, как Вернон оказался рядом, больно схватил за запястье и, прошипев: «Ах ты, щенок!» — куда-то меня потащил.  
        
      Я не сопротивлялся. Ужас сковал моё тело. Что сейчас будет… Но, вопреки всему, меня только затолкнули в мою комнату и закрыли на замок, прошипев перед этим: «Остаёшься без обеда и ужина! И месяц сидишь в комнате. Как раз будет время подумать о своём поведении».  
        
      Месяц! Слова дяди резанули по живому. Неужели всем планам конец? Северус… я же обещал! А теперь не явлюсь ни через неделю, ни через две. Что он подумает? Что вообще… с нами будет?  
      Будущее показалось зыбким и нереальным. Все надежды разбились вдребезги. На глаза навернулись слёзы… Я кинулся на постель и пролежал так до вечера, всё сильнее утопая в кошмарах, что рисовало воображение. И не заметил, как уснул.  
        
      А утром понял, что выхода теперь совсем нет. Дядя поставил решётки на окна. Теперь не сбежать…  
        
      Я, кажется, погрузился в апатию. Один день походил на другой как две капли воды. Ничего не интересовало. Ничего не хотелось. И только мысли о Северусе время от времени заставляли чувствовать вину и боль от неслучившегося.  
        
      Не знаю, сколько времени прошло, но однажды дверь распахнулась и вместо привычного подноса с едой дядя Вернон кинул спортивную сумку и приказал собирать свои вещи. Мол, что не упакую, то выкинет.  
        
      Почему-то даже это меня не расшевелило. Я на автомате покидал в сумку самое необходимое и стал ждать дальнейших указаний. Дядя Вернон, всё это время стоявший на пороге и следивший за мной, хмыкнул и посторонился, давая понять, что стоит покинуть помещение. И я безропотно послушался. А что? Раз планы рухнули, то какая разница, что со мной теперь будет.  
        
      Следуя за дядей, я не ожидал от будущего ничего хорошего, но в гостиной, куда он меня привёл, находился Северус, и это шокировало.  
        
      — Вот. Забирайте вашего щенка, и чтоб мы о нём больше не слышали! — презрительно бросил дядя, а Петунья и Дадли, что стояли неподалёку, одарили меня брезгливым взглядом.  
        
      Я замер на пороге, не в силах понять, что происходит. Северус здесь? Он… заберёт меня? Как? Почему? Я не сплю?.. Что вообще происходит?  
        
      Между тем профессор Снейп окинул родственников не менее брезгливым взглядом, внимательно осмотрел меня, и, кивнув, развернулся и вышел. Я, конечно же, пошёл за ним. И никто меня не остановил.  
        
      Почему? Что происходит?  
        
      Похоже, я безмолвно шёл за Северусом до самого дома профессора. Мыслей не было. Чувств тоже.  
      Шок. Это определённо был именно он. И пока он не желал проходить.  
      Да и сам профессор не улучшал ситуацию. Шёл, не оборачиваясь, словно меня не существует, и только дома, наконец-то, заметил… и тут же накинулся:  
        
      — Ты вообще чем думал, когда попытался обворовать дядю!? — навис Снейп надо мной, стоило только переступить порог снимаемого им дома.  
      — Обворовать? — заторможено ответил я, до сих пор не совсем понимая, что происходит. — Я просто хотел забрать свои документы…  
      — А мне рассказать, что документы у родственников, нельзя было? Обязательно всё надо решать самому? — яду в голосе было столько, что, казалось, им можно отравиться воздушно-капельным путём.  
        
      Как не пытался я сдержаться, но губы задрожали от подступивших слёз. От обиды. От недавно перенесённого. Я до сих пор не мог поверить, что всё в прошлом. Что я свободен. Что я снова рядом со Снейпом, пусть он сейчас и недоволен мной…  
        
      — Северус… — только и смог я прошептать, после чего колени подогнулись, а еле сдерживаемые слёзы и напряжение последних дней вырвались наружу.  
        
      — Ты что? — как-то вдруг неуверенно произнёс Снейп и опустился на колени рядом со мной, обнимая и прижимая к себе. — Всё, успокойся. Уже всё позади.  
        
      Когда сильные и такие надёжные руки оплелись вокруг моего дрожащего тела, я вдруг почувствовал, что именно этого мне и не хватало, чтоб прийти в себя. Именно присутствие Северуса придало сил, заставило снова появиться интересу к жизни, наконец-то я мог просто снова чувствовать и любить…  
      Уткнувшись в плечо самого дорогого мне человека, я дал волю переполнявшим меня страху и боли. Выплакаться. Вот что сейчас было необходимо, и пусть говорят, что мужчины не плачут. Это не правда. Просто довести их труднее…  
        
      Когда я наконец-то успокоился и смог оторваться от профессора, тот уже не злился. Кажется, я его немного напугал своей истерикой, и от этого стало стыдно. Извинившись, я смущённо улыбнулся и поднялся с колен. Северус последовал моему примеру и тоже встал, настороженно поглядывая на меня. Нет, всё-таки истерики — это не дело.  
        
      — Можно чаю? — спросил я Снейпа, чтоб разрядить неловкое молчание, да и в горле от нервов пересохло.  
        
      Ничего не сказав, лишь тревожно взглянув на меня, Северус кивнул и удалился на кухню. И за это я был благодарен. Надо было хоть немного побыть одному, привести мысли в порядок, прийти в себя. Я был уверен, что меня ждёт сложный разговор, но не боялся. Хуже разлуки с любимым ничего быть не может, это я уже успел ощутить на собственной шкуре.

 


	10. Разговор

       _Никогда не заводите от близких секретов. Утаив что-либо однажды, после может быть трудно открыться, если вообще возможно. Тайны порождают отчуждённость и ведут к разрыву отношений. И хорошо, если выйдет преодолеть подобную преграду, а если нет?_  
  
  
      Снейп вернулся в комнату только через полчаса. Чай можно было заварить и быстрее, но, видимо, он давал мне время прийти в себя, а может, и сам никак не мог успокоиться. Так или иначе, но когда он ставил передо мной кружку ароматного горячего чая, пахнущего ромашкой и мятой, руки его почти незаметно, но всё же подрагивали. А я почему-то подумал, что в напитке обязательно должны ещё присутствовать и зверобой с душицей. Успокаивающий чай, профессор о нём рассказывал, когда травы перебирали.  
  
      Всё-таки интересно работает мозг человека: нас ждал серьёзный разговор, а я думал о подобной ерунде.  
  
      Поставив мою кружку на журнальный столик, Снейп привычно сел на диван и обхватил свою руками, словно желая согреться теплом, исходящим от неё. На меня пока он не смотрел, задумчиво наблюдая за своим напитком, что дало мне время перевести дух и тоже взять в руки кружку с чаем. При этом я заметил, что руки у меня ощутимо дрожат, и, чтоб скрыть этот факт, обхватил её так же, как и Снейп. А не потому ли и он держал кружку именно так?  
  
      Усевшись удобней в кресле, куда без сил опустился сразу же, как Северус скрылся на кухне, я наконец-то нашёл в себе силы посмотреть на Снейпа. Не только на его руки, а заглянуть в лицо мужчине, перед которым было ужасно стыдно. За всё. Не только за своё поведение, но и что утаил от него, не рассказал о документах. Не подумал, решил сам справиться, и вот к чему это привело…  
  
      Интересно, что пришлось предпринять профессору, чтоб родственники отказались от меня? Только теперь до меня начало доходить, в какую ситуацию я впутал Снейпа. С ужасом я подумал о цене, которую Северусу, наверно, пришлось заплатить за моё освобождение… Нет, я, действительно, идиот! Причём клинический.  
  
      — Что ж, — вывел меня из задумчивости Снейп. Голос звучал ровно, но сам Северус был слишком напряжён, чтоб это могло меня обмануть. Профессор до сих пор злился. — Теперь, когда вы пришли в себя, может, расскажете о мотивах своего поведения?.. — Снейп сделал небольшую паузу, во время которой я боялся даже вздохнуть, и продолжил ещё тише: — Почему вы решили вместо того, чтоб поставить меня в известность о вашем затруднительном положении, действовать самостоятельно, причём не совсем законными методами? Вы настолько мне не доверяете, что даже совета спросить не удосужились, или считаете, что меня не волнуют или не касаются ваши проблемы?.. Может, вы и парой нас никогда не считали?  
  
      Последний вопрос хлестнул по нервам, заставил вскинуться и впиться яростным, полным боли взглядом в чуть насмешливые глаза говорящего.  
  
      — Нет, я доверяю вам! Всегда доверял… И никогда не сомневался в наших отношениях! — воскликнул я, дёрнувшись в кресле и чуть не расплескав чай, что меня слегка отрезвило и заставило сбавить обороты. — Я… я просто не думал, что подобный вопрос можно решить как-то иначе, — уже спокойней начал я объяснять. — Родственники любят власть, им нравилось иметь рычаги давления на меня, командовать, распоряжаться… они добровольно никогда бы не согласились… да и расстраивать вас не хотелось. Не хотелось, чтоб вы думали обо мне плохо… Что я не способен самостоятельно разобраться. М-м-м… что…  
  
      — А вы не подумали, — уже спокойней отозвался Снейп, когда я замолчал, стараясь подобрать слова для продолжения речи. Он даже сделал глоток чая, чтоб его голос звучал менее хрипло, — что такое поведение может задеть? Что для решения подобных вопросов уже давно созданы отработанные алгоритмы, что из любой ситуации существует как минимум два выхода?  
  
      Северус снова отпил чаю, и я наконец-то почувствовал, что и сам могу глотнуть обжигающего напитка. Вкус трав помог собраться с мыслями.  
  
      — Нет, сэр. Простите, — наконец-то смог прошептать я. Вроде бы чай должен был смочить горло, а у меня, наоборот, во рту снова пересохло… — Прости меня… прости… — на грани слышимости снова прошептал я. На глаза навернулись слёзы. Было больно и стыдно. Вина готова уже была затопить меня с головой, затянуть меня в свой омут, из которого не выбраться…  
  
      — Так вы признаёте, что были неправы? — уточнил Снейп, и я только и смог, что согласно кивнуть. Вцепившись в кружку, как в спасательный круг, я надеялся и молил кого угодно, лишь бы Северус простил меня.  
  
      — Что ж, на экзамены мы уже точно опоздали, в этом году никуда поступить тебе не удастся, — вдруг вздохнул профессор, неожиданно меняя тему разговора, и снова отпил из кружки, а мне не то что пить, дышать стало трудно. Все старания псу под хвост! И винить-то некого — только свою глупость. Называется, решил незаметно проблему, только ещё больше нажил! От стыда захотелось провалиться под землю, и только я набрал воздуха, чтоб снова начать умолять простить меня, как профессор продолжил:  
  
      — Так что будешь пробовать в следующем году. А время до поступления используем на подготовку. — И Северус наконец-то отставил кружку в сторону, пристально взглянув на меня. Под его взглядом стало жутко неудобно. Так, что я аж начал ерзать в кресле, пытаясь занять как можно меньше места.  
  
      — Не прогоняешь?.. — вдруг еле слышно прошептал я довольно глупый вопрос. Из всего вышесказанного и так следовал однозначный вывод, но… захотелось узнать наверняка. Чтоб не гадать, чтоб быть уверенным в завтрашнем дне, в нашем будущем, если оно, конечно, есть.  
      — С чего бы? — хмыкнул Северус, но за нарочитым удивлением была заметна тревога.  
  
      — От меня же одни проблемы, — начал я объяснять, как тут же был довольно грубо перебит:  
      — Проблемы бывают от всех, — категорично заявил на это Снейп. — Если бы боялся трудностей, то не стал бы и пытаться строить отношения с кем бы то ни было.  
  
      Надежда, что совсем недавно ещё билась в агонии, снова несмело подняла голову. Неужели… ещё не всё потеряно? Неужели Северус простит меня и позволит остаться? Позволит быть рядом такому глупому идиоту… Глаза снова зажгло…  
  
      — Правда, надеюсь, в будущем проблемы, сопряжённые с нашим общением, будут хотя бы на порядок меньше, — заметил Снейп, до сих пор пристально меня разглядывая.  
  
      — Никогда! — тут же вскинулся я и, заметив недоумённо приподнятую бровь, поправился: — То есть… ну… не будет проблем. Никогда. Я постараюсь, честно. Если только небольшие проблемки, не стоящие даже внимания.  
      — Ты и эту считал не стоящей моего внимания, — заметил Снейп хмуро, и я прикусил язык, затравленно смотря на человека, дороже которого для меня не было на всём белом свете и которого умудрился подвести…  
  
      Снейп тяжело вздохнул.  
  
      — Гарри, пойми, не наличие или отсутствие проблем важно, а правильная их оценка и способность попросить помощи или спросить совета, если уж так хочется действовать самостоятельно. Ты бы и сам мог всё уладить обычным разговором, если бы имел больше знаний о законодательстве, психологии и умел контролировать свои эмоции…  
  
      — Так значит, — тут же перебил я, — тебе не пришлось идти на страшные жертвы, чтоб вызволить меня? — и столько надежды было в голосе, что Северус вдруг рассмеялся. Легко и непринуждённо, словно эта моя реплика смогла разрядить обстановку.  
  
      — Глупый парнишка, ты чего себе уже успел навыдумывать? — отсмеявшись, наконец смог он произнести с улыбкой.  
      — Ничего, — смутился я, хотя парочка довольно-таки неприятных предположений и мелькнула перед глазами.  
  
      — Конечно, так тебе и поверил, — всё так же улыбаясь, Северус вдруг встал с дивана и подошёл к креслу, с которым за время нашего разговора я, кажется, уже успел срастись. Моё сердце тут же стало биться как сумасшедшее.  
  
      Присев на подлокотник, Снейп аккуратно вынул из моих ладоней кружку, поставил её на журнальный столик и только после этого наклонился ко мне, чтоб оставить на губах невесомый целомудренный поцелуй. Видимо, боялся, что обольюсь чаем, если кружка останется у меня в руках, и был прав. Точно бы не удержал.  
  
      Я замер. Хоть и целомудренно, но Северус поцеловал меня. Простил? Хоть бы это было так! Как же хотелось оставить в прошлом случившееся. Нет, не забыть — такое лучше сохранить в памяти, чтоб не допускать новых ошибок, но вот чтоб копился негатив… нет, не хотелось.  
  
      — Ты как, пришёл в себя? Успокоился? — участливо спросил Северус, приглаживая рукой мои вихры. Кажется, он действительно больше не сердился. Можно было выдохнуть…  
  
      — Не совсем, — честно признался я и вдруг разоткровенничался: — Я боялся больше тебя не увидеть. Что ты, не дождавшись меня, решишь: передумал — и уедешь один… Когда меня заперли в комнате, мне на всё было наплевать, кроме этого. Я даже не знаю, сколько просидел там… всё словно в каком-то тумане… Я… — с каждым словом моя речь становилась всё более нервной и быстрой.  
  
      — Ну-ну, всё уже позади, — тихо отозвался на мои слова Северус, снова проводя рукой по моим волосам, слегка задержавшись на затылке. Успокаивал? Так хотелось прикоснуться? Мне и самому до покалывания пальцев хотелось, но я не решался. Почему-то пока не мог. — Заварить ещё чая или надо что-нибудь посущественнее?  
  
      Что? О чём он? Не сразу до меня дошло, что предлагают успокоительное. Действительно, нервничал я изрядно. До сих пор. Но не настолько, чтоб…  
  
      — Лучше просто поцелуй меня, — вдруг вырвалось у меня предложение альтернативного метода лечения. И как только смог осмелиться? Кажется, здравый смысл отключился и речью стали править только желания.  
  
      Снейп слегка удивлённо с интересом посмотрел на меня и неожиданно исполнил просьбу. Наклонившись, снова поцеловал. В этот раз уже более уверенно и собственнически. Раз, другой…  
  
      С каждым новым поцелуем я чувствовал, как пружина страха разжимается, оставляя после себя неимоверное облегчение и… ощущение счастья. Постепенно я начинал снова верить, что всё будет хорошо. Зарывшись пальцами в волосы Северуса, отвечая на его поцелуи, я наконец-то понял, что судьба в этот раз смилостивилась над нами, дала нам шанс снова быть вместе.

 


	11. О будущем

       _Неопределённость часто невыносимей даже самой горькой правды, потому так естественно желание поскорее узнать истину, почувствовать твёрдую почву под ногами, понять наконец-то, как дальше жить и что делать…_  
  
  
      В этот день мы больше так ни о чём и не поговорили. Нет, конечно, общались на общие темы, но о будущем… Словно профессор дал мне, а возможно и нам обоим, время прийти в себя, успокоиться и подумать. Взвесить всё, что произошло, и самостоятельно сделать выводы из случившегося.   
  
      Самостоятельно… Ха, я уже попробовал и оказался неправ, так что в этот раз хотелось если не слушаться во всём Северуса, то хотя бы принимать решение только после разговора с профессором, после его советов и зная его видение ситуации. Я был уверен — это поможет.  
  
      Будущее. Если раньше я знал, что скоро уеду из города, чтоб постараться поступить в колледж, то теперь передо мной маячил целый год неопределённости. Снейп пообещал подучить по необходимым для поступления предметам, но… Не стану ли я обузой? Целый год... Не устанет ли он от меня за это время, ведь одно дело — видеться и работать вместе, а другое — жить под одной крышей, ладно если бы я учился и отсутствовал большую часть дня. Может, попытаться найти подработку где-нибудь на стороне, и деньгами заодно получится разжиться, чтоб уж совсем на шее не сидеть? Мысль о совместном проживании напомнила, что Северус уже должен был съехать из этого дома, что какое-то время назад (а я ведь так и не узнал, сколько дядя держал меня в комнате) мы должны были вообще уехать из города — а что теперь? Пришлось продлить аренду, остаться здесь из-за моего глупого поведения? Нет, этого жутко не хотелось. Даже просто возможность случайно встретиться на улице со своим прошлым, с людьми, что меня знали, пугала, но только из-за этого просить Снейпа уехать, если у него уже другие планы? Меня пронзило острое чувство вины: Северус и так уже раз изменил планы ради меня, и снова? Я доставляю только одни проблемы.   
  
      Эти мысли никак не давали уснуть, и я проворочался до утра, лёжа на диване в гостиной, где хотел расположиться сам Северус, но я просто не позволил, применив небольшую хитрость — сделал вид, что сплю, и профессору ничего не оставалось, как пойти к себе, заботливо укрыв меня одеялом. Спать в одной постели казалось слишком преждевременным, и никто из нас не решился даже предложить подобное. Только когда в окне стало светать, я задремал, и то ненадолго — переживания прошлого дня и новая обстановка не позволили расслабиться и погрузиться в глубокий сон.  
  
  
      Новый день не принёс облегчения. Неизвестность нервировала, и потому сразу после завтрака из кукурузных хлопьев с молоком (ничего другого просто не лезло) я таки решился задать Северусу терзавшие меня всю ночь вопросы. Профессор спокойно воспринял моё желание поговорить, из чего я сделал вывод, что он ждал этого.  
  
      — Нет, планы уехать из города не поменялись, — спокойно начал отвечать Снейп, когда дослушал мой монолог, состоящий в большинстве своём из вопросов, неуверенности и чувства вины. В общем, пока не вывалил на Северуса всё, о чём передумал ночью, я не успокоился. И с облегчением выдохнул только тогда, когда понял, что профессор не сердится за такой несвязный и слишком эмоциональный поток сознания. — Квартира, что осталась мне от родителей, после пары звонков готова принять нас в любое время, а контракт с хозяйкой этого дома продлён на две недели с возможностью дальнейшего проживания, если потребуется: я не знал, как быстро получится договориться с твоими родственниками. Так что уехать можем хоть завтра.   
      Подрабатывать запрещать не стану, но с одним условием — чтоб не мешало подготовке к экзаменам и не слишком утомляло. Ну и с травами будешь помогать, ты ж вроде в конечном итоге хотел научиться гомеопатии.  
      Насчёт учебного заведения — уже некуда спешить. Теперь у тебя будет целый год, чтоб выбрать именно то, которое понравится, и необязательно, где учился я. Можно даже попробовать подать заявления в несколько и после решить, какое из согласившихся тебя принять подходит больше.   
      А твои страхи и переживания, — голос Северуса едва заметно дрогнул, — надоешь, не сможем ужиться, рушишь планы… Скажи, неужели я был бы сейчас с тобой, если бы боялся трудностей и всё не обдумал? Кажется, об этом мы уже говорили? — последний вопрос был задан притворно-сердитым тоном, который я уже научился различать, потому вместо того, чтоб разволноваться (отчитали же), просто подошёл и обнял родного человека, принимая всё, что он только что сказал, и получил в ответ такое же спокойное и уверенное объятие — обещание совместного будущего.   
  
      Наконец-то я знал, что нас ждёт, пусть и в общих чертах, но этого хватило, чтоб перестать нервничать. Мы уедем из этого города, как всегда хотел. Я смогу работать. Я не буду обузой... Но чтоб совсем успокоиться, требовалось кое-что уточнить. Слегка отстранившись лишь для того, чтоб посмотреть в глаза Северусу, но не высвободившись из объятий, я невинно, с лукавой улыбкой произнёс:  
  
      — Значит, завтра выезжаем? — и быстро поцеловав мужчину в губы, сделал наконец-то шаг назад и продолжил как ни в чём не бывало: — Тогда уже надо собирать вещи, да? Какие в первую очередь? Где чемоданы? Командуй!  
  
      И тут услышал непринуждённый смех Северуса.  
      — Так хочется уехать? Боишься, передумаю? — поддразнил меня Снейп и, примирительно улыбнувшись, когда увидел моё надутое лицо, добавил: — Сборы не займут много времени: большинство вещей уже упаковано, остались только травы и предметы первой необходимости. Мы ж и так собирались покидать город…  
  
      — Прости, — снова почувствовал я вину. — Мы могли бы уже быть далеко, но я…  
      — Я просто надеюсь, что подобного больше не повторится, — вздохнул Северус и взъерошил мои волосы. — Доверие — необходимая часть отношений, без неё ничего не выйдет.  
      — Но я доверяю! — возмутился я. Это что ж…   
      — Конечно, доверяешь, — улыбнулся Северус, снова проведя рукой по моим волосам и выходя из гостиной, а я недоумённо захлопал глазами, пытаясь понять, что это только что было? Но так и не понял…  
  
      Действительно, сборы не заняли много времени — мы уложились в два часа, и то, как быстро Северус собрал развешанные травы и уложил их в одному только ему известном, обязательно что-то значившем порядке, сказало мне снова как о мастерстве профессора, так и о том, что Снейп отлично подготовился к путешествию. На сердце стало тепло и спокойно. Потому сегодня, укладываясь спать на диван (отвоевал-таки это право), я заснул сразу, как только голова коснулась подушки.  
  
  
      Следующее утро началось с сюрприза. Оказывается, у Северуса имелась машина. Да, не новая, но вполне крепкая и неплохо выглядящая. И почему он ей раньше не пользовался? Когда озвучил своё недоумение, Снейп лишь посмеялся и сказал, что ходить полезней, да и расстояния у нас в городе не такие огромные, чтоб нельзя было обходиться без неё. Но почему-то из ответа мне показалось, что профессор просто не любит водить.  
  
      Все наши вещи спокойно уместились внутри, да их и не сказать чтоб было много. Профессор привык жить налегке, а у меня даже спортивная сумка и та была заполнена только наполовину.   
  
      Садясь в машину, на сиденье рядом с водителем, я невольно окинул взглядом дом, который принёс мне столько приятных моментов, где я неожиданно обрёл любовь и наконец-то смог почувствовать себя нужным и желанным. Это место за пару месяцев стало для меня больше домом, чем дом родственников за все годы, проведённые там. Стало немного грустно уезжать, но я ехал навстречу мечте, любимый человек был рядом, а что ещё нужно, чтоб чувствовать себя счастливым?  
  
      Я покидал город, как этого хотел, впереди ждала новая жизнь, полная, уверен, любви и счастья. Пусть не без трудностей, но у кого их не бывает? Если Северус рядом — всё преодолимо. Меня ждала учёба, новые знания, новые друзья и новые впечатления. Пусть пока не знал, где буду учиться, но, думаю, это было не так и важно. Намного важнее мне казалось то, что Северус принимает в моей жизни непосредственное участие, что мы вместе, и это дарило такую восхитительную уверенность в завтрашнем дне, что я был готов горы свернуть.  
  
      — Не пожалеешь? — вдруг спросил Снейп, окинув меня внимательным, оценивающим взглядом.  
      — Никогда, — улыбнувшись как можно шире, покачал я головой. — И ни о чём, — добавил, подумав. И когда увидел лёгкую, едва заметную, но такую искреннюю улыбку на губах Северуса, понял, что всё правильно.  
  
      Наконец, машина тронулась, увозя нас по пыльным дорогам в новую, интересную и теперь уже совсем не одинокую, счастливую жизнь…

 


End file.
